Un nuevo estudiante
by Satolink
Summary: Gary es un joven que no desea entablar ninguna amistad con sus compañeros de clases, es reservado y es llamado por sus compañeros de clases como el antisocial o amargado, claro que eso a él no le interesa. Un día en la escuela llega un nuevo estudiante que podría cambiarle la vida a Gary y desear entablar más que una amistad.
1. Capítulo 1 Un nuevo estudiante

Historia creada con los personajes del anime pokémon, Ash x Gary (Satoshi x Shigeru) Hombre x Hombre, si no te gusta, eres libre de no leerlo.

La historia se basa como personaje principal Gary, joven estudiante que no tiene ningún deseo de hablar con más estudiantes, es conocido por sus compañeros como amargado o anti social, pero eso a él no le interesa, hasta que un día llega un nuevo estudiante que le interesará.

Pokémon NO me pertenece, le pertenece a su creador Satoshi, sólo uso los personajes para este pequeño fanfic, espero sea de su agrado.

UN NUEVO ESTUDIANTE

Para Gary, todos los días eran exactamente lo mismo, no había momento en que se aburriera de vivir en pueblo Paleta junto a su abuelo, sus padres decidieron enviarlo a vivir con él para que tuviera una vida más tranquila que en una gran ciudad y no estuviera solo.

Para él, era simplemente aburrido estar en el pueblo Paleta, desde que llegó ahí no había hecho ni un solo amigo, ni siquiera deseaba tener una conversación con alguien, prefería estar en casa leyendo, viendo la tele e investigando acerca de los pokémon ya que su sueño era convertirse en un investigador como su abuelo.

La vida en la preparatoria de Paleta no era diferente, simplemente llegaba a sentarse en su lugar, prestaba atención a clases pero no hablaba con nadie, siempre solo, algunos decían que era un amargado, otros que simplemente era un presumido que sentía que nadie era de su nivel.

Un nuevo día y seguramente igual que los otros, Gary bajó a la cocina para desayunar y observar a su abuelo que leía el periódico.

–Buenos días, Gary –saludó su abuelo con una sonrisa.

–Buenos días –respondió su nieto mientras se acercaba a la mesa para comer lo que su abuelo ya le había preparado.

–Al parecer el día de hoy tendrás un nuevo compañero en tu escuela –mencionó su abuelo dejando el periódico a un lado y ver el rostro anonadado de su nieto–. En la mañana vino a verme una nueva vecina llamada Delia Ketchum, ella y su hijo vinieron a vivir aquí por una buena oferta de trabajo que recibió la señora Ketchum en el centro pokémon, su hijo se llama Ash y tiene dieciséis igual que tú.

–¿Por qué me dices esto?, no es algo que me llame la atención –mencionó Gary después de beber un poco de café con leche.

–Bueno, quizás podrías hablar más con el hijo de Delia, es nuevo en este pueblo, no ha de conocer a nadie seguramente y…

–Abuelo, no necesito que intentes que haga amigos, estoy bien –indicó Gary, quien ya estaba harto de que su abuelo intentara que tuviera por lo menos un amigo–. Me retiro, gracias por el desayuno.

Su abuelo suspiró decepcionado.

Mientras el joven de ojos verde caminaba pudo ver una casa vecina de dos pisos y afuera un camión y dos hombres bajando varios muebles, junto a ellos se encontraba una señora de cabello marrón sostenido en una cola de caballo, seguramente, la nueva vecina de nombre Delia.

–¡Buenos días! –exclamó Delia a Gary mientras levantaba su mano derecha con alegría.

Gary por educación devolvió el saludo y siguió caminando hasta llegar a la escuela repleta de alumnos platicar entre ellos. Su salón de clases era algo pequeño, habían quince butacas y frente a ellas un escritorio de madera y al lado un pizarrón blanco, todos los alumnos se encontraban ahí platicando entre ellos, cuando vieron entrar a Gary, algunos hicieron como que no existía, otros simplemente se alejaron de su camino para evitar cruzar miradas; Gary se dirigió a su asiento que era el más alejado de todos.

La hora de clase había llegado y la maestra Cynthia entró al lugar, llevaba una túnica negra que tapaba su pantalón negro y una blusa algo escotada, su cabellera rubia le llegaba hasta la cintura y la mayoría de los alumnos la adoraban en secreto.

–Buenos días alumnos, el día de hoy les tengo una buena noticia, se integrará a nosotros un nuevo compañero que deseo le traten muy bien y sean buenos amigos, pasa por favor –terminó la maestra mientras la puerta se abría y entraba el joven.

Gary ignoraba todo eso por completo, prefería ver una ventana a ver a alguien nuevo de quien no tratará nunca.

–Es muy lindo –mencionó su compañera Dawn a una de sus amigas.

–Su nombre es Ash Ketchum, acaba de mudarse y espero le ayuden con las clases, ¿te gustaría presentarte Ash? –preguntó la maestra.

Gary volteó discretamente hacia el pizarrón para ver al nuevo compañero, e inmediatamente se sonrojó por ello; Ash era un joven de piel bronceada, delgado, cabello negro, ojos cafés y brillantes y algo bajo de estatura.

–Soy Ash Ketchum, es un placer conocerlos, espero podamos ser buenos amigos –dijo el joven con una sonrisa para demostrar sus dientes perfectos.

Gary por otra parte sonrió sin querer al escuchar la voz del nuevo y ver la sonrisa de su nuevo compañ los demás le devolvieron el saludo.

–Veamos, un lugar disponible –dijo la maestra mirando a su alrededor–. En frente de Gary hay uno, pasa por favor.

Gary inmediatamente bajó su mirada ya que no querían que le observaran, le molestaba más cuando escuchó los comentarios de algunos compañeros.

–Pobre, le tocó cerca del antisocial.

Ash se acercó y se sentó, Gary volvió a levantar la mirada para ver al nuevo de espaldas, en ese instante Ash volteó a verlo.

–Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Ash, un placer conocerte –dijo mientras sonreía.

Gary no respondió, volvió a mirar la ventana para ocultar su sonrojo, era la primera vez que veía a una persona tan feliz como ese joven.

Las primeras clases terminaron y era hora del receso, varios alumnos se acercaron a Ash para preguntarle de dónde era, si era hijo único y a qué se dedicaba su madre, Ash con gusto respondió todas las preguntas.

–¿Te gustan los videojuegos? –preguntó Richie al nuevo.

Ash afirmó aquella pregunta.

–Dime Ash, ¿tienes alguna novia? –preguntó la joven Iris al chico que inmediatamente se sonrojó.

–Este… no, no tengo –se apenó el chico.

Gary se estaba hartando de escuchar tantas preguntas inútiles y sin sentido, decidió comenzar a leer uno de sus libros de investigación pokémon.

–Vaya, pokémon de tipo hada y sus secretos, genial, ese libro me gustó mucho –dijo Ash observando a Gary.

Gary volteó sorprendido al joven.

–¿Te gusta leer? –preguntó Gary con voz seria.

–Sí y más si trata de pokémon –respondió Ash.

Gary se sorprendió por aquello, prefirió levantarse y salir del salón no sin antes escuchar un comentario.

–Ignora al raro, se cree superior a los demás, así que nunca te hablará –mencionó Cylan.

Gary detestó aquel comentario, sabía que sus compañeros hablaban mal de él a sus espaldas, pero no esperaba que hablaran de él con el nuevo estudiante, por un momento se arrepintió por dejar a Ash hablando solo, pero inmediatamente lo olvidó.

Después de la segunda parte de la escuela, llegó la hora de decir adiós, la mayoría de sus compañeros se despidieron y le desearon un buen día al nuevo quien inmediatamente ganó el cariño de casi todos. Gary estaba guardando sus cosas al igual que Ash, el de cabello negro se percató que estaban solos.

–Bueno, me tengo que ir a casa, hasta luego Gary, que tengas un buen día –le sonrió Ash al de ojos verdes hasta salir del salón.

Gary sonrió, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que un compañero se despedía de él, no era que le importara, pero agradeció esa acción. Observó por unos segundos el asiento vacío de su compañero y vio una hoja suelta llena de dibujos de varios pokémon, la mayoría, pikachu. Gary se sorprendió al ver el buen trabajo del chico, guardó la hoja para entregársela después, probablemente se le había olvidado. Al salir de la escuela pudo ver en las afueras a su nuevo compañero estar hablando con un estudiante mayor, se trataba de Paul, un joven busca pleitos y grosero de cabello morado y fornido, Gary pensó que quizás le estaba molestando.

–Un placer conocerte Paul, pero me tengo que ir, hasta luego –Ash nunca dejó su sonrisa.

–Podrás escapar, pero te atraparé novato –dijo Paul algo molesto.

Gary siguió caminando y sin saberlo Ash estaba a su lado.

–Hola –saludó el joven.

Gary no respondió, la verdad no sabía que pensar de Ash, estaba hablando con uno de los peores estudiantes del colegio y al parecer había tenido problemas con él

–Estoy seguro que eres nieto del señor Oak, mi mamá me dijo que fue a su casa en la mañana cuando yo aún estaba dormido, supongo que somos vecinos y tendremos que acompañarnos diario –rió el pelinegro.

Ese plan no le agradó mucho a Gary, prefería estar solo que, ¿mal acompañado? No lo sabía.

–Vaya, no eres de los que habla mucho, me agrada, eso revela misterio y como una vez me dijo mi madre, "la gente más reservada es a quien más confianza le puedas tener" –sonrió Ash.

Gary no comprendió aquellas palabras.

–¿Qué hacías platicando con Paul? –preguntó Gary al fin.

–Oh, nada realmente, simplemente cuando salí del salón sin querer choqué con él y dijo que teníamos que resolver el problema con una pelea, yo me negué y preferí presentarme con él aunque la verdad no entendí sus comentarios, primero quería pelea y después me preguntó si no le tenía miedo y al final decidió invitarme a beber cerveza –relató Ash–. ¿puedes creerlo?, ¿beber alcohol a esta hora?

Gary empezó a pensar que Ash sin duda alguna o era una persona muy amable o muy tonta, quizás ambas.

–Te recomiendo que no te juntes mucho con él, no es buena influencia –comentó Gary sin pensar, ¿acaso le estaba dando consejos a alguien que acababa de conocer?

–No te preocupes, estaré bien, a decir verdad, es la segunda vez que me dicen eso –aclaró Ash, Gary sabía que la primera vez fue contra él–. Bueno, esta es mi casa, gracias por todo Gary y no te preocupes, si piensas que tengo mala imagen sobre ti, estas equivocado, se nota que eres un niño muy amable.

Gary se sonrojó por eso, observó a Ash quien no dejaba de sonreir.

–¡Nos vemos! –dijo al final el pelinegro dejando solo al joven.

El chico de cabello marrón siguió caminando, todos sus pensamientos estaban concentrados en el nuevo estudiante, jamás había sentido algo así por una persona, era la primera vez en que alguien le había robado todos sus pensamientos, le agradaba la actitud amable del nuevo y en eso recordó, pudo haberle entregado el dibujo que olvidó en su butaca, tendrá que entregárselo mañana. Gary sonrió por eso, tendrá un pretexto para hablar con el nuevo, luego pensó, ¿pretexto?, ¿acaso estoy loco?, sólo se trata de entregar una hoja y listo.

Bueno, este es el primer capítulo de la historia, espero les haya atraído, se aceptan comentarios y todo :)


	2. Capítulo 2 El regalo

El regalo

Gary despertó para prepararse para un nuevo día de escuela, al bajar a la cocina logró escuchar varias voces.

–Buenos días, Gary –dijo su abuelo Oak quien tenía una cafetera en su mano.

Gary no pudo responder ya que vio que en ese lugar se encontraba su compañero Ash junto a la señora Ketchum quienes seguramente ya habían terminado de desayunar.

–Buenos días joven Gary, ¿durmió bien? –preguntó la mamá de Ash con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–Invité a nuestros vecinos a desayunar, además será mejor así ya que así tú y Ash podrán ir juntos al colegio –mencionó su abuelo.

Gary se sentó en la silla más próxima para tomar una taza de café lo más rápido posible.

–Y bien Ash, ¿te gustó tu primer día en la escuela? –preguntó Oak al notar que su nieto no hablaría.

–¡Claro que sí!, todos son muy amables y se preocupan por lo que sucede, sobre todo Gary, quien me advirtió sobre un compañero que era mala influencia.

Gary se atragantó con el café que estaba bebiendo, comenzó a toser por haber escuchado eso y sus mejillas estaban rojas como la sangre. Su abuelo fue a auxiliarle mientras sonreía.

–Vaya, eso es nuevo para mí, me alegra ver que te lleves bien con mi nieto, espero siga así –sonrió Oak orgulloso.

Ash respondió con una simple sonrisa; Gary se levantó de su asiento para tomar su mochila y salir cuanto antes de la casa para dejarlos en plena plática.

Mientras Gary caminaba recordaba las palabras de Ash y cómo lo había avergonzado frente a su abuelo, ¿por qué mencionó eso? Eso no fue más que un simple comentario que se le escapó y punto, no era que se preocupara por él, si Ash quería hablar con Paul era su decisión y punto y a él no le importaba. Volvió a recordar la sonrisa de Ash, esa sonrisa tan hermosa y volvió a sonrojarse.

–¡¿Por qué pienso en eso?! –preguntó Gary en voz alta.

–¿Por qué piensas en qué? –preguntó Ash quien estaba atrás de él.

Gary se asustó al verlo, lo había escuchado y lo peor estaba a unos cuantos centímetros cerca de él.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Gary cambiando el tema para distraer a su vecino.

–Se te olvida que vamos en la misma escuela, además no me esperaste para irnos juntos.

–Más importante, ¿por qué le dijiste eso a mi abuelo?, es vergonzoso –explicó el de ojos verdes.

–¿Vergonzoso demostrarle a tu abuelo que eres buena persona?, sí que eres raro –rió Ash–. Lo dije para hacer un tema de conversación, ni que hubiera mencionado que te descubrí besándote con una chica.

Gary se sonrojó aún más por ese comentario.

–Ese no es el punto… a decir verdad, puedes hablar con quien tú lo desees, sólo te comenté ayer eso de Paul por el simple hecho de hablar, ni que me preocupara tu vida –dijo Gary mientras volvía a caminar.

Ash no comprendía la actitud de su vecino, primero actuaba de forma protectora y al final no le importaba nada, sí que era raro, probablemente por esa actitud muchos no le hablaban en la escuela. Llegaron al colegio y en la entrada se encontraba el joven de cabello morado Paul quien al parecer estaba esperando a alguien.

–Vaya, al fin te dignas en aparecer –sonrió Paul observando a Ash.

–Buenos días Paul, ¿cómo te encuentras? –dijo Ash ignorando aquel comentario del buscapleitos.

Paul se acercó a Ash para tomarlo de los hombros y pegarse lo más cerca del joven quien era más chico que él. Esa actitud hizo molestar a Gary, tomó a Paul del hombro derecho para demostrarle que Ash no estaba solo.

–Vaya, ya tienes guardaespaldas y veo que has elegido al antisocial –se burló Paul al ver la actitud de Gary.

–Gary no es mi guardaespaldas, es mi amigo y punto –mencionó el pelinegro.

Esas palabras dejaron a Gary sin palabras, era la primera vez que alguien decía que era amigo de él.

–Bueno, no me interesa, no te preocupes joven Gary, no le haré daño a tu amigo, solamente quiero hablar con él, a solas –aclaró Paul.

–Está bien Gary, puedes retirarte –sonrió Ash sin ninguna muestra de miedo, lo cual Gary no sabía si aplaudir o preocuparse aún más ya que Paul era conocido por abusar de las personas más débiles que él.

Gary prefirió retirarse, total Ash iba ser el que iba a sufrir, no él. Entró al salón de clases y se acercó a su asiento mientras sus compañeros platicaban entre ellos.

–Encontré a Ash hablando con Paul –mencionó su compañero Tracey sorprendido.

–Vaya, a ese chico si que no le teme a nada, ¿no sabes que decían? –preguntó Iris sorprendida.

–No, pero, Paul estaba muy pegado a Ash, hasta parecía que estaban a punto de besarse –se burló Tracey provocando las risas de todos.

Ese comentario asustó un poco a Gary, se imaginó por unos momentos a Ash siendo besado por Paul, ese pensamiento le molestó y procuró eliminarlo lo más pronto posible. En unos pocos minutos, entró Ash al salón de clases mientras saludaba a todos y detrás de él, el maestro de matemáticas hizo su aparición.

Ash se sentó frente a Gary sin decirle nada, Gary quería preguntarle qué había pasado pero se negaba a hacerlo. Las clases pasaron lo más lento posible hasta que al fin llegó el receso el cual Gary sintió vergüenza, había olvidado su almuerzo y lo peor no había desayunado nada más que la taza de café de antes, su hambre lo estaba matando.

Ash abrió su mochila y le entregó al de ojos verdes una lonchera, se trataba de la suya.

–La próxima vez que salgas de prisa de casa, recuerda tu almuerzo –rió Ash mientras le daba un mordisco a su emparedado. Gary agradeció aquello y abrió lo más rápido que pudo su lonchera para comer al fin y tranquilizar a su estómago.

–Oye Ash, te vimos hablando con Paul, ¿de qué hablaban?, claro si se puede saber –preguntó Tracey curioso.

–De nada importante, solamente me estaba comentando de su vida aquí en la escuela y listo –aclaró Ash.

–Muérete de la risa Ash, Tracey pensó que estabas a punto de besar a Paul –mencionó su compañera Misty.

Ash comenzó a reír por ese comentario y estaba un poco sonrojado, Gary por el contrario se alivió al ver la actitud de Ash.

Las clases finalizaron, era momento de irse a casa y continuar con su día normal.

–Oye Ash, pensábamos ir todos a comer e ir al cine, acompáñanos, no puedes negarte –dijo Dawn con una sonrisa mientras tomaba al joven del brazo.

–Suena genial, claro que voy, vamos Gary –dijo Ash sonriendo.

Ese último comentario dejó a todos en silencio.

–No creo que Gary quiera asistir –dijo Cylan mientras observaba al aludido.

–Vamos, estoy seguro que sí, ¿no es cierto Gary? –Ash miró a Gary.

A decir verdad Gary era algo arisco y no tenía ganas de salir con personas que no lo querían, aunque con Ash era distinto.

–La verdad, estaré muy ocupado hoy, tendré que rechazar tu oferta Ash –dijo el joven mientras veía la cara de tristeza del pelinegro.

–¡Vámonos ya! –exclamó Iris mientras salía del salón seguida de los demás.

Gary se encontraba en su casa pensando en Ash todo el tiempo, ya eran más de las seis de la tarde y no dejaba de pensar en el chico, estaba sentado en la sala mientras observaba su mochila sin abrir, la única razón porque observaba la mochila era porque ahí se encontraba todavía el dibujo del chico, su compañero nuevo, quién hace unas horas dijo que eran amigos, eso le hizo sonreír, ¿realmente quería ser amigo de Ash? La primera vez que vio a ese chico sintió algo por él, nunca había sentido eso, jamás en su vida lo había sentido, Ash había logrado sonrojarlo y hacerlo ponerse nervioso, ¿a qué se debía eso? Sus pensamientos desaparecieron al escuchar el timbre, se dirigió hacia ella ya que estaba solo debido a que su abuelo había ido a una conferencia. Abrió la puerta y pudo observar a quien tenía en sus pensamientos, ¿acaso lo había invocado? Ash le sonrió al verlo.

–Hola Gary, ¿estás ocupado? –preguntó Ash con una sonrisa y llevando una pequeña caja de cartón en sus manos.

–Este… no, claro que no, pasa –dijo Gary sorprendido–. ¿Cómo te fue?

–Estuvo divertido, aunque hubiera sido más divertido si hubieras ido –Ash entró a la casa Oak–. Por cierto, toma, te traje esto, espero te guste.

Le entregó al chico la caja de cartón, Gary la abrió para ver una hamburguesa y papas a la francesa en su interior.

–No tenías que haberte molestado –dijo Gary con una sonrisa–. Además, ya había comido.

–Supongo que esa es tu forma de decir gracias, puedes guardarla para después –dijo Ash con seriedad–. Bueno, no voy a molestarte más, nos vemos mañana.

Gary observó nuevamente la hamburguesa y después a Ash, no quería que se fuera.

–Ash, espera –dijo Gary provocando que su compañero se detuviera.

Gary fue de prisa hacia su mochila, la abrió para sacar el dibujo de Ash y se lo entregó provocando en el pelinegro un ligero sonrojo.

–Lo olvidaste el día de ayer, dibujas muy bien –mencionó Gary con una sonrisa–. Y veo que te gusta mucho pikachu.

–Así es, siempre he deseado tener un pikachu, espero algún día tener uno –aclaró el pelinegro–. Gracias por tus palabras, te lo puedes quedar… si deseas.

Gary no supo qué decir ante eso, adoraba el dibujo, más si era de Ash y se lo había regalado.

–Muchas gracias, también, gracias por la comida –dijo Gary.

–No hay de que, para eso están los amigos, nos vemos mañana –fueron las últimas palabras del joven antes de irse.

Gary fue a su recámara mientras tomaba con mucho cuidado el dibujo, lo dejó en el escritorio del cuarto con cuidado y sonrió. Volvió a recordar a Ash y se sonrojó nuevamente.

–No puede ser cierto –se dijo a sí mismo.

Decidió dormir, pero tuvo un sueño que le hizo despertarse lleno de sudor, había soñado con Ash, sintió una erección lo cual le aterró.

–Rayos, creo que, me estoy enamorando de Ash –dijo asustado y preocupado, se había enamorado de su compañero de clases y lo peor, se trataba de un hombre.


	3. Capítulo 3 Amigo

Amigo

Gary no podía ocultar su terror, después de haber sacado sus cobijas para lavarlas en secreto para que su abuelo no se enterara, empezó a desayunar y así salir lo más pronto para ir a la escuela.

–¿A dónde vas? –preguntó su abuelo al ver a su nieto con su mochila.

–A la escuela –dijo Gary con tono de que era algo muy lógico.

–¿En sábado? –su abuelo se sorprendió por aquello.

Era cierto, Gary había olvidado por completo que ya era fin de semana, dejó su mochila en un sillón y prefirió ir a su recámara.

–Gary, Delia nos invitó a comer en su casa en agradecimiento de que seas amigo de Ash, en media hora iremos.

Gary se quedó congelado al escuchar aquello, no podía soportar la idea de ver nuevamente a Ash, después de aquel sueño que tuvo que le aterró a su cerebro pero que sin duda le gustó a su cuerpo.

–Planeaba hacer otras cosas hoy –mencionó el joven.

–Seguramente estar encerrado en tu cuarto como siempre, ya accedí a la invitación, así que más te vale que no pongas ningún pretexto, iremos en media hora a su casa –ordenó su abuelo.

El ojos verde no respondió, se encerró en su cuarto y se acostó en su cama acompañado de sus pensamientos, no quería ver a Ash, al menos no en ese instante, tenía que admitir que su nuevo compañero era muy amable y seguramente muy divertido, pero, últimamente ese chico le robaba toda su atención sin que pudiera evitarlo, recordó una pequeña parte de su sueño donde besaba al chico, sus mejillas empezaron a arder, empezó a patalear por ese pensamiento.

–¿Cómo rayos pude haber soñado eso? –se preguntó a sí mismo.

Se levantó para sentarse y a lo lejos observó el dibujo que su compañero le había obsequiado ayer, debía de admitir que Ash era atractivo y su actitud era muy linda, inclusive pensó que ese chico podía enamorar a cualquier chica, seguramente por eso Iris le preguntó a Ash si tenía novia, se imaginó ahora a Ash saliendo con aquella chica de piel morena y la decepción le entró, inclusive sintió en su pecho una opresión.

–Cómo si me importara con quien saliera –volvió a comentar.

–¡Gary, ya es hora de irnos! –avisó su abuelo desde abajo.

Para no pelear con su abuelo, salió de prisa, su familiar se había vestido con una camisa azul cielo y pantalones blancos, ambos salieron para llegar a la casa de la familia Ketchum.

–Dime Gary, ¿Ash tiene novia o le gusta alguien de la escuela? –preguntó su abuelo.

Gary se quedó pasmado por aquella pregunta.

–No lo sé, ¿por qué me preguntas eso a mí?, no es que me interese –respondió el joven de forma cortante.

El señor Oak no supo que decir ante aquella respuesta tan violenta de su nieto, solamente fue una pregunta inocente y listo. Llegaron a la casa de sus vecinos, tocaron la puerta e inmediatamente fue abierta por el joven Ash quien llevaba puesto una playera blanca y bermudas de mezclilla mostrando sus piernas delgadas.

¡Hola!, pasen por favor –dijo Ash haciéndose a un lado para que sus invitados entraran.

La casa era muy cómoda, una sala pequeña y un comedor de madera lo suficientemente grande para que seis personas pudieran comer ahí. La señora Ketchum saludó a sus invitados desde la cocina, el señor Oak se ofreció a ayudar a la madre de Ash con los alimentos, los jóvenes mientras se dedicaron a observar.

–Ash, lleva a tu amigo a tu cuarto –dijo su madre como si se tratara de una orden.

Ash accedió, tomó a Gary del brazo izquierdo para que subieran al segundo piso, Gary no supo qué decir de aquella acción, se soltó lo más rápido que pudo de la mano de Ash.

El pelinegro abrió la puerta de su cuarto para que entraran, era pequeña pero muy linda, tenía una pequeña cama ya tendida, una televisión y un puff de snorlax y muchos más objetos de pokémon. Gary entró y se sentó en la cama del chico lo cual era muy suave.

–Es muy cómodo tu cuarto –dijo Gary observando a su alrededor.

Ash le agradeció aquel comentario, se levantó de la cama para buscar algo de su armario, Gary le vio de espaldas y observó las piernas del joven, le gustó lo que veía, Ash tenía un cuerpo muy lindo, al menos lo que veía le gustaba.

–¿Gary? –preguntó Ash.

–¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Gary apenado creyendo que Ash le había descubierto.

–Estás en la luna, te pregunté si ya habías leído el libro de mega evolución pokémon –mencionó el chico.

Gary negó, en eso Ash le entregó un libro de pasta gruesa color azul marino con el título que Ash le había dicho.

–Estoy seguro que te va a gustar, léelo con detenimiento, es muy bueno –dijo Ash sentándose nuevamente al lado del chico.

–Gracias, pero, ¿en serio me lo prestas?, ¿acaso no has escuchado que el que presta un libro es un tonto, pero el que lo devuelve lo es más? –preguntó Gary.

–Bueno, soy un tonto que confía en ti y si me lo regresas, serás más tonto que yo –rió Ash.

Gary sonrió por aquella respuesta.

–Vaya, es la primera vez que te veo sonreír, tienes una sonrisa muy linda –dio un cumplido el pelinegro.

Gary se sonrojó por aquello y le dio un pequeño golpe a Ash en el brazo, Ash respondió aquello aventándolo para que cayera acostado en la cama del chico y su cabeza sobre la almohada para poder sentir el aroma del cabello del joven, era un aroma muy dulce que dejó a Gary deseando poder oler más.

–Jóvenes, ya está lista la comida –se escuchó a Delia hablar.

–¡Genial, me moría de hambre! –dijo Ash mientras bajaba para lavarse las manos.

Dejó solo a Gary, cosa que el joven agradeció inconscientemente, así pudo oler más la almohada del joven y recordó su sueño, con eso, se levantó de prisa para poder ir a comer. La comida fue agradable, platicaron de varias cosas entre ellas a qué se dedicaba el señor Oak.

–Suena genial su labor –dijo Ash alegre.

–Muchas gracias, a decir verdad mi nieto también desea ser un investigador pokémon como yo –contó Oak.

Gary agachó su cabeza apenado.

–Increíble, estoy seguro que serás un excelente investigador Gary –dijo Ash alegre.

Gary le observó algo temeroso por ese comentario.

–Y dime Ash, ¿a qué te gustaría dedicarte de adulto? –preguntó el abuelo de Gary.

–A decir verdad aún no lo sé, me gustan mucho los pokémon pero, aún no tengo bien definido lo que deseo –aclaró el joven pelinegro.

–Bueno, aún eres muy joven para decidir tu futuro, todavía tienes dieciséis y tienes mucho tiempo por delante, aunque si al final te decides por ser también un investigador pokémon, me gustaría que entrarás en la misma universidad que mi nieto, así se harían compañía juntos –mencionó el profesor.

Gary se sorprendió por aquella opción de su abuelo, ¿estudiar la universidad junto a Ash?, no podía permitirlo, él no quería estar acompañado de nadie del pueblo Paleta, por eso decidió estudiar en una universidad de fuera, menos si se tratara de Ash, aquel joven que le hacía tener pensamientos nada normales.

–Dime Gary, ¿cómo es Ash en la escuela?, ¿es buen amigo? –preguntó Delia.

Gary no supo que responder, a decir verdad debía admitir que Ash era buen alumno, siempre entregaba sus tareas y apuntes de forma apropiada y los maestros estaban orgullosos de eso, sus compañeros lo adoraban.

–Es buen chico, se le quiere inmediatamente –dijo sin pensar, al recordar lo que dijo se avergonzó y se tapó su boca con la mano.

–Vaya hijo, me alegra escuchar eso –dijo Delia con una sonrisa.

–Gracias Gary, tú también eres un buen amigo –sonrió Ash.

Gary agradeció que no hubieran dicho nada más por su comentario, Ash lo quería como un amigo, un simple amigo, aunque Gary lo agradecía, él quería algo más inconscientemente.

–Por cierto Ash, se me había olvidado que ayer cuando no estabas vino un compañero de tu escuela a visitarte, su nombre era… Paul, te estaba buscando –mencionó la madre del joven pelinegro.

–¿Paul?, que extraño, me pregunto qué quería –dijo Ash con duda.

Por el contrario, Gary estaba algo molesto por eso, Paul estaba molestando a Ash y no podía permitirlo, necesitaba ayudar a Ash y alejarlo del joven de cabello morado cuanto antes.


	4. Capítulo 4 Negación

Negación

Después del día de ayer donde Gary disfrutó compartir un día entero con su nuevo amigo viendo películas y jugando videojuegos llegó la noche, Gary aún seguía con Ash en su recámara, ambos compartían la cama.

–Dime Gary, ¿qué tipo de mujeres te gustan? –preguntó Ash.

Gary no supo que responder, esa pregunta le vino de sorpresa.

–Creo que… me atrae que la persona sea amable y luche por lo que quiere –respondió Gary observando a Ash.

–Dijiste persona, ¿quieres decir que entran también los chicos? –dijo Ash en tono de burla.

Gary se asustó por ese comentario, tenía razón su amigo, nunca especificó si se trataba de una chica o no.

–No te preocupes Gary, no juzgo, a decir verdad, a mí me gustan mucho los chicos –dijo Ash mientras se pegaba a Gary lo suficiente para susurrarle en el oído.

Gary se estaba poniendo nervioso al sentir al pelinegro tan cerca de él, pudo sentir el aroma del chico y la respiración cerca de él, era suficiente, sin pensarlo tomó a Ash del rostro y pegó sus labios a los del chico para poder besar al joven que le gustaba, Ash no se negó ante eso, después de un tiempo se liberaron.

–¿Qué significó eso? –preguntó Ash.

–Me gustas mucho –dijo Gary olvidando todos los nervios de antes.

Ash sonrió ante esa respuesta y volvió a besar a Gary.

Gary cerró sus ojos disfrutando la sensación de tener a Ash tan cerca de él, al abrirlos se descubrió en su propio cuarto oscuro y en cama acostado, se levantó un poco para comprender en donde estaba, se trataba de un simple sueño.

Gary estaba completamente asustado por su sueño, no era la primera vez que soñaba algo así, se negó ante ese sueño, después de todo son sueños, no significan nada, empezó a decir en su mente para tranquilizarse; por más que intentó volver a conciliar el sueño, no lo logró, su mente estaba ocupada en dar razones del por qué soñaba en Ash y negar lo lógico que anteriormente había aceptado, no podía estar enamorado de Ash, no podía, no era normal, no era bueno y definitivamente él no era así, seguramente soñaba en Ash porque es la primer persona con la que ha tenido contacto además de su familia.

Los rayos del sol entraron de su ventana para revelarle que ya era un nuevo día, domingo, bajó con lentitud, estaba completamente cansado de no dormir nada, se preparó una taza de chocolate y desayunó cereal y listo. Seguramente su abuelo aún estaba dormido, el domingo era el único día donde su familiar podía descansar por largos ratos. Gary seguía pensando en sus sueños, quería quitar esa posibilidad de sentirse atraído a Ash, no quería aceptarlo, no podía estar enamorado de otro hombre, no lo aceptaba, empezó a pensar en otras mujeres de su salón intentando distraerse, primero en Misty, luego Dawn, Iris, Serena, con ninguna funcionaba, aceptaba que eran atractivas pero al final siempre recordaba a Ash. Sacudía su cabeza lo más fuerte que podía.

–¿Cómo puedo quitármelo de la mente? –preguntó en voz alta.

–Depende de en qué pienses –dijo su abuelo quien había entrado a la cocina.

–Buenos días –dijo Gary intentando cambiar el tema.

–¿Qué quieres sacar de tu mente? –preguntó el investigador Oak sentándose al lado de su nieto.

–No es nada, es sólo que, hay algo que me molesta mucho y no puedo sacarlo de mi cerebro –respondió el chico.

–Interesante, sea lo que sea, algunas personas intentan resolverlo hasta encontrar una solución, otras deciden simplemente alejarse del problema y… –

–Iré a caminar –dijo Gary interrumpiendo a su abuelo.

Gary fue lo más cercano al pequeño bosque del pueblo hasta llegar a una pequeña laguna, decidió sentarse ahí y pensar en las palabras de su abuelo, parece que alejarse del problema era la solución a sus problemas, quizás necesitaba estar alejado de Ash un tiempo y así se dará cuenta que lo de Ash no es más que una tontería, podría conocer después una chica y…

–Hola Gary –escuchó atrás de él y volteó para ver el problema de sus pensamientos.

–Ash, ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó el chico de ojos verdes de forma seria.

–Pescando, me divierte mucho –dijo Ash señalando una pequeña caña de pescar–. A qué no adivinarás lo que pesqué.

Ash estaba muy emocionado, se acercó a Gary muy cerca y metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Gary se alejó un poco a Ash, no quería sentirlo cerca, el pelinegro no se percató de eso, sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña pokebola vieja y algo maltratada, pero aún así llamó la atención de Gary.

–¿La pescaste? –preguntó Gary.

–Claro, al principio me sorprendí, pero me alegré al tenerle, al intentar abrirla me percaté de la realidad, está rota –Ash mostró ambos pedazos de la pokebola separados.

–Genial –dijo Gary sin ganas.

–Toma –dijo Ash estirando un pedazo de la pokebola a Gary.

–¿Por qué me quieres dar esta mitad? –preguntó Gary tomando la mitad.

–Simple, somos amigos y te llamó la atención –sonrió Ash–. Ahora tenemos algo que compartir.

Esas palabras hicieron molestar a Gary, definitivamente su compañero era un tonto, un completo tonto que no sabía lo que decía, Gary se levantó del lugar dejando a Ash algo sorprendido.

–No la quiero –dijo Gary.

–Ja, buena broma Gary, se nota que mientes, no puedes engañar a tu amigo –rió Ash.

Esas palabras hicieron enfurecer aún más a Gary.

–¡Deja de decir que somos amigos, no lo somos! –exclamó el de ojos verdes molesto–. ¡Apenas nos conocemos y crees que ya somos amigos!

–¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Ash asustado.

–¡No me pasa nada, simplemente no te soporto, te crees mucho por ser el favorito de todos, por ser el inocente! –gritó Gary con más fuerza sin medir sus palabras–. ¡No eres más que un chiquillo tonto y ridículo, no te soporto, desearía no verte más!

Ash guardó silencio, intento ocultar sus ojos con ayuda de una gorra que llevaba, Gary descargó toda su ira y por unos momentos sintió un poco de dolor por lo que dijo.

–Muy bien, si eso quieres… lamento haberte molestado –dijo Ash mientras soltaba la mitad de la pokebola al suelo y así dejar al joven solo.

Gary vio a Ash alejarse, por el contrario Ash estaba intentando aguantarse las ganas de llorar pero no pudo, varias lágrimas escaparon de él. El de ojos verde suspiró aliviado, quizás era lo mejor, después de todo necesitaba alejarse de Ash para dejar de pensar en él como algo atractivo, recordó las palabras que le dijo a Ash y sintió pena por eso, lastimó mucho al de ojos cafés y él no tenía la culpa de nada, observó la mitad de la pokebola restante en el suelo. La tomó y volvió a su casa no sin antes pasar a casa de Ash y ver el lugar vacío.

Esa tarde fue aburrida para él inclusive el sueño le llegó justo antes de lo esperado y tomó una siesta en la sala para así volver a soñar con Ash.

–Gary, despierta –dijo su abuelo.

Gary se levantó para ver a su familiar cerca de él.

–¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Gary medio adormilado.

–Quería saber si querías algo del súper mercado, iré en unos momentos –Gary negó con la cabeza–. También, hace rato me encontré con Delia, está algo preocupada, me dijo que Ash llegó a casa llorando y se encerró en su cuarto sin querer decir nada.

Gary se sintió un poco culpable al escuchar aquello.

–¿Y luego? –preguntó de forma cortante.

–Me gustaría que fueras a verlo, quizás si lo visitas sería bueno para él.

–Olvídalo, no voy a ir, no soportaría tener que ver a alguien llorar, es su problema, no mío –respondió el joven.

–Gary, es tu amigo y debes apoyarlo en las buenas y en las malas –aclaró el señor Oak.

– ¡Dije que no! –exclamó Gary levantándose de la sala para ir a su cuarto.

Se encerró en el cuarto para olvidar todo, no quería pensar más en Ash, lo detestaba, no quería aceptar sus sentimientos hacia el chico; era mejor para él no estar en contacto con el chico nuevo, no podía estar más cerca de él.


	5. Capítulo 5 Sorpresa

Sorpresa

Gary llegó al colegio mientras bostezaba, realmente no fue una noche muy buena para él, al acercarse más a la entrada de la escuela vio a Paul platicando con Ash, sintió un poco de celos por eso.

–Y dime, ¿aceptas? –preguntó Paul a Ash poniendo su brazo derecho en la pared para recargarse y estar más cerca al joven.

Ash se detuvo a pensar.

–Vaya, tu guardaespaldas ya llegó –Paul vio a Gary quien estaba parado cerca de ellos–. ¿Quieres al pequeño?

Gary no respondió, vio que Ash lo miraba.

–Buenos días Gary –dijo Ash. Gary por el contrario no respondió.

–¿Y bien Ash?, ¿aceptas? –preguntó Paul.

–De acuerdo, será divertido –sonrió Ash.

Paul sonrió como respuesta y se alejó del joven para entrar a la escuela.

Ash entró también sin esperar a Gary quien se preguntaba qué había sido eso. Al llegar al salón observó a Ash platicando con Serena y Brock alegremente.

–Suena interesante Ash, jamás había pensado en eso –dijo Serena con una pequeña sonrisa.

–¿No es genial? –preguntó Ash a la chica mientras Gary iba a su asiento.

Serena dijo que sí, en ese instante Brock empezó a comentarle a Ash acerca de de los distintos tipos de comida que podría encontrar en otras ciudades fuera del pueblo Paleta. Gary por su parte observaba la espalda de Ash y sabía que en todo ese tiempo Ash sólo se limitaba a sonreír.

–¡Increíble, me gustaría conocer todas las ciudades que pueda! –exclamó Ash alegre.

–Vaya, al parecer tu sueño es viajar por el mundo –dijo Serena.

La maestra Cynthia entró para interrumpir la plática, entregó la tarea de los alumnos, cuando Gary pasó por la suya vio que había obtenido un nueve punto cinco en su tarea.

–Esfuérzate más Gary –dijo la maestra–. Ash Ketchum, pasa por favor.

El nombrado pasó adelante y Gary pudo observar la calificación del chico, un diez.

–Muchas felicidades Ash, eres un chico muy inteligente –sonrió la maestra, Ash por el contrario se sonrojó.

Al llegar a su asiento, todos felicitaron a Ash, Brock levantó su pulgar de aprobación y Cylan le dio unas palmadas en su espalda al joven, cosa que a Gary no le agradó mucho.

El recreo al fin llegó, Ash estaba sacando su almuerzo de su mochila.

–Oye Ash, ¿no te gustaría salir al patio? –preguntó Dawn–. Después de todo, siempre estamos aquí, vamos.

Ash accedió a aquello, salió junto a la chica y con eso Gary se dio cuenta que estaba solo en el salón, completamente solo, no había nadie, extrañaba su soledad, pero también extrañaba la sonrisa de Ash. Después de consumir su almuerzo se asomó por la ventana para ver un árbol y bajo éste se encontraban sus compañeros Dawn, Serena, Misty, Brock, Cylan, Tracey e Iris junto a Ash; se quedó mirando lo que hacían, al parecer ya habían terminado todos su almuerzo, pudo ver a Serena que le daba a Ash un pequeño macarrón a Ash, éste lo probó y puso una cara de alegría al terminar el postre, Serena se acercó a Ash para limpiarle con una servilleta los labios a Ash. Esa actitud le desagradó a Gary.

–¿Por qué rayos haces eso con él? –se preguntó como si tuviera a Serena de frente.

En ese instante vio a Ash siendo molestado por Dawn quien le hacía cosquillas en la cintura al chico y éste comenzó a reír desesperado y en una oportunidad le hizo cosquillas a la chica también. Gary estaba enfurecido, su piel se dibujó en rojo por el coraje de ver aquello, volvió a su asiento ignorando la ventana.

–Eso no es algo que me deba interesar –se dijo.

El receso finalizó y trajo consigo el resto de las materias, después de eso el día del colegio llegó a su fin, todos se despidieron como era costumbre, Ash se encontraba guardando sus cosas, Gary le observaba, quería hablar con él y a la vez no.

–¿Listo? –se escucho una voz fuera del salón, se trataba de Paul quien observaba a Ash.

Ash sonrió y salió junto a él. Gary por el contrario no supo que pensar, ¿desde cuándo Ash y Paul se llevaban tan bien? Y lo peor, él le había advertido de la mala influencia que era Paul y al parecer le ignoró su comentario, eso sí fue una sorpresa para él y en eso se dio cuenta de algo, nuevamente estaba solo.


	6. Capítulo 6 los sentimientos de ash

Los sentimientos de Ash

Gary estaba completamente aburrido dentro de su casa, no había nada interesante que hacer así que decidió dar una pequeña vuelta para distraerse unos momentos, al salir pudo ver la casa de Ash a lo lejos, se preguntó si podía visitarlo, ese pensamiento fue eliminado inmediatamente, ¿cómo iba a ir a la casa de Ash después de cómo lo había tratado? Además él mismo fue quien había querido perder contacto con él desde un principio. A pesar de no estar cerca de Ash por un día, le extrañaba, extrañaba las pláticas de Ash y su sonrisa y verlo directamente a sus ojos.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar fuera de la casa de Ash y ver al pelinegro con Paul en la entrada, Paul tomó la mano del joven para llevarla a su boca y darle un beso provocando el sonrojo del chico. Paul rió y le dio una pequeña caricia en la mejilla y esa fue su despedida, Paul se alejó de la casa y Ash cerró la puerta para estar dentro, por el contrario, Gary estaba pasmado por lo que acababa de ver, ¿qué rayos le sucedía a Paul? Jamás había visto una actitud así del joven más rudo y grosero de la escuela. Paul se dio cuenta que Gary estaba cerca.

–Ey Gary, ¿cómo estás? –sonrió Paul, era la primera vez que le veía sonreír y a decir verdad no quería verlo de nuevo así.

Gary no respondió, siguió caminando ignorando al joven que obviamente eso no le había importado.

–Vaya, creo que te agarré enojado ¿qué te ocurre pequeño Gary? –preguntó Paul cerca de Gary.

–Nada que te importe –dijo Gary–. Más importante, ¿por qué molestabas a Ash?

Paul soltó una carcajada.

–No estaba molestando a Ash si esa es tu preocupación, si para ti molestar es seducir a alguien, me declaro culpable –respondió Paul provocando sorpresa en su oyente.

–¿Seduciendo?, ¿qué quieres decir con eso? –preguntó Gary,

–Eso es algo que a ti no te interesa –dijo Paul–. Al principio creí que tú y Ash eran amigos, pero al parecer no lo son, eso me dijo hoy Ash en nuestra cita.

Esas palabras lastimaron a Gary, sintió una opresión en su pecho, como si su corazón quisiera escapar, no esperaba que Ash hubiera dicho algo como eso, sabía que él se lo había buscado por haberlo tratado tan mal. De pronto sus pensamientos se concentraron en una palabra, _cita_, eso fue lo que había dicho Paul.

–¿Cita? –preguntó.

–Así es, la verdad le mentí a Ash diciéndole que quería salir con él para poder ser su amigo, pero era obvio que mis intenciones eran otras, claro que Ash no lo sabía al principio –relató el chico de cabello morado–. Si me disculpas es momento de irme.

Paul dejó solo a Gary con sus pensamientos, ¿qué estaba sucediendo?, ¿desde cuándo Paul estaba interesado en Ash de esa forma? Eso no era normal, un hombre no puede estar interesado en otro hombre, menos Paul, quien tenía muchas mujeres tras de sí al igual que Ash, volvió a recordar a Serena y a Dawn quienes se veían interesadas en el jovencito nuevo.

Gary volvió a su casa desesperado de tanto pensar, ya no quería saber nada de Ash, estaba harto de tenerlo siempre en su mente y creer que estaba enamorado de él, pero no estaba enamorado, él lo sabía, no podía estarlo.

Volvió a su casa para encerrarse en su habitación e intentar ignorar todo, observó el libro que Ash le había prestado, lo tomó para así poder empezar a leerlo y así llegar hasta el capítulo doce de treinta capítulos, realmente era un libro interesante y contenía temas que el joven desconocía, le agradeció a Ash por aquel libro que estaba leyendo, Ash, aquel chico que le robaba los pensamientos sin poder hacer nada, siguió así hasta caer la noche, una nueva noche llena de insomnio y con pensamientos donde Paul estaba con el pelinegro en vez de él.

La mañana siguiente, todos se encontraban pendientes en el examen que el maestro de biología pokémon, la profesora Ivy les había entregado, Gary pensaba en las respuestas una y otra vez hasta que al final lo entregó después que Ash quien había terminado el examen hace unos cinco minutos, la maestra le dio permiso a Gary de salir más temprano, era lo bueno de ser la última clase, tomó sus cosas y salió al patio para a lo lejos ver a Ash sentado junto a Paul quien le había entregado al chico una rosa y éste respondió con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Gary no supo que pensar, en primera Paul no estaba en clases y en segunda, que le hubiera regalado a Ash una flor era realmente cursi, infantil y romántico, por un momento se imaginó siendo él el que regalaba la rosa al pelinegro. Paul se levantó del suelo para tomar su mochila y tapar el rostro del joven con el suyo para que Gary no viera lo que hizo.

–Nos vemos al rato –dijo Paul.

Ash sonrió y así fue como se quedó solo, Gary no aguantó más, se acercó a Ash y éste al ver sus intenciones se levantó para irse a caminar probablemente a su casa, Gary lo siguió, afortunadamente tenía un buen pretexto, vivían cerca.

–¿Cómo estás? –preguntó Gary al joven cuando lo alcanzó.

Ash se limitó a sonreírle como si con eso diera una respuesta.

El silencio apareció, caminaban juntos pero parecían dos desconocidos, justo como Gary quería con anterioridad. Observaba la rosa que Ash abrazaba en su mano derecha.

–¿Por qué últimamente tú y Paul andan muy juntos? –preguntó Gary queriendo despejar sus dudas–. Ya hasta parecen…

–¿Qué parecemos? –preguntó Ash sin verlo.

–… La verdad, una pareja –respondió el de ojos verdes.

–¿Eso es malo? –preguntó Ash–. ¿Acaso tienes un problema con eso?

Gary se detuvo a pensar, realmente lo eran, no había ni una duda, ¿por qué Ash?, ¿por qué haces eso? Se preguntó.

–Pues obvio que sí, un hombre no puede andar con otro hombre –dijo Gary–. Además, no sabía que eras homo…

–… No soy homosexual si ese es tu miedo –mencionó Ash dejando con más dudas a Gary–. Soy bisexual y además, no tiene nada de malo que Paul y yo andemos, no le hacemos daño a nadie con eso, mucho menos a ti.

Gary se sorprendió por aquella respuesta, así que Ash era bisexual y podía enamorarse de quién fuera, fue lo que pensó inmediatamente, en ese momento un pensamiento le vino a su mente, quizás si hubiera actuado de forma correcta, él pudiera tener al chico en sus brazos y no otro.

–No tengo ningún problema con eso, lo lamento, es sólo que me sorprendió, no creí que eras bi –respondió Gary intentando solucionar el problema.

–Nadie elije su sexualidad, así soy feliz y mi mamá estuvo de acuerdo con eso cuando se lo mencioné, eso es lo único que importa –respondió el pelinegro.

–Pero, ¿con Paul? Te advertí que él no era buena influencia para ti, es un grosero y… –

–Paul no es como piensas, es muy amable y cariñoso si quiere, además es muy atractivo y nunca me ha intentado hacer daño, así que dudo que sea lo que tú dices –interrumpió el chico–. Además, ¿a ti qué te importa?

Gary se puso triste ante ese comentario, se sentía culpable, muy culpable.

–Ash, yo lo… –

–Me tengo que ir –fue lo último que dijo el joven al llegar a su casa y dejar a Gary con la palabra en la boca.

Gary llegó a su hogar, se enteró que Ash era bisexual y no le molestó en lo absoluto, a decir verdad tenía que admitir que era un poco de mente abierta, lo que realmente le molestaba con anterioridad era tener la posibilidad de haber estado con Ash y su actitud lo arruinó, quizás si hubiera tratado mejor a Ash, si hubiera aceptado sus sentimientos desde antes, él podría ser quien estaría regalándole a Ash una rosa, dándole un beso en la mano, abrazarlo y protegerlo.

–Fui un tonto, pude haber estado al lado de él, pero mi cobardía lo arruinó –mencionó Gary tirándose frente a la puerta de su casa y escondiendo su cabeza con sus rodillas y brazos para que no le vieran soltar lágrimas.

Era tarde, Ash estaba con alguien más y no podía hacer nada.

Bueno, ¿qué les ha parecido la historia hasta ahora? Se aceptan reviews :P


	7. Capítulo 7 Cumpleaños

7.

Cumpleaños

Han pasado tres meses desde que Gary se enteró que Ash y Paul eran pareja, procuraba alejarse de Ash lo más que podía, pero era imposible verlo casi diario en la escuela, sus compañeros al enterarse de la realidad del pelinegro lo trataron de la misma forma que siempre, realmente no les importó, lo querían por lo que era, Ash agradeció aquello y su amistad creció aún más, inclusive Dawn había comentado que agradecía saber que tenía oportunidad con Ash, esa broma fue bien recibida por todos menos por Gary quien sus celos lo estaban matando.

El joven de ojos verdes procuró fingir odio a Ash molestándolo cuando podía con apodos de perdedor, niño ashy y entre muchos más, al principio creyó que con eso olvidaría lo que sentía por el joven, pero se equivocó, cuando veía a Ash molestarse por aquellos comentarios le encantaba el rostro que ponía, inclusive ya tenía bien definido las distintas miradas de Ash cuando estaba triste por una baja calificación, feliz y enojado. No podía soportarlo, por más que intentaba no sentir nada por el joven de piel bronceada cada día se enamoraba un poco más, era difícil soportarlo y no poder ni siquiera darle un hola al chico y todo por culpa de su inmadurez.

–Dime Gary, ¿qué piensas hacer hoy? –preguntó su abuelo.

–¿Disculpa? –preguntó Gary un poco extrañado.

–Se te olvida que hoy es un día especial –su abuelo le entregó un regalo lo que hizo al joven recordar la fecha del día de hoy–. Feliz cumpleaños.

Gary agradeció, tomó el obsequio para a continuación abrirlo y ver un nuevo libro pokémon.

–Pensaba invitar a Delia y a Ash a la casa para tener una cena por tu cumpleaños –sugirió su abuelo.

–A decir verdad, ya tenía un compromiso de salir hoy con Ash –mintió el joven, su abuelo aún no sabía que ellos ya no se hablaban.

–Me alegro, en ese caso –su abuelo le entregó dinero al joven–. Me da gusto que salgan, espero y vayan a conquistar chicas.

Ese comentario apenó al joven, si su abuelo supiera la verdad probablemente lo odiaría o se sentiría muy decepcionado, Gary agradeció y tomó el dinero inmediatamente salió de la casa diciendo que iba a llegar tarde con Ash quien seguramente ya lo estaba esperando.

Gary llegó a un café del pueblo para pedir simplemente una malteada y leer el libro que su abuelo le había regalado, por unos momentos deseó que esa mentira que le dijo a su familiar fuera realidad, le gustaría mostrarle a su compañero el libro nuevo, hace meses que había terminado de leer el libro que el chico le había prestado y no se lo había devuelto, cada que tenía oportunidad lo leía una vez más porque era su favorito y porque inconscientemente se imaginaba a Ash a su lado mientras lo leía.

–No me parece y lo sabes, espero que no lo vuelvas a hacer –escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Paul.

Miró a lo lejos y vio a Ash junto a Paul, el chico de cabello morado lo estaba regañando y Ash sólo se limitaba a ver el suelo. Gary por unos momentos quería levantarse para impedir que regañara al pelinegro, sus deseos se detuvieron al ver que Paul le daba un beso violento a Ash en sus labios. Ash sonrió y se levantó, probablemente iba al baño.

Gary siguió observando, en eso llegó un mesero a la mesa de Paul y para sorpresa de Gary, el mesero fue seducido por el cliente, le sonreía de una forma asquerosa según Gary y a continuación el mesero sacó una pluma para apuntar algo en una servilleta y entregársela a Paul para que éste le diera un beso a la servilleta; Gary no necesitaba ver que había en esa servilleta, era obvio, Paul estaba engañando a Ash y en plena cita, el joven de ojos verdes se enfureció por aquello, Ash tenía que saberlo y así evitar que le vieran la cara de idiota. El mesero se alejó al ver que Ash se acercaba, Paul se levantó del asiento y le susurró algo a Ash, él sólo movió su cabeza de arriba a abajo y así Paul se retiró dejando a su novio solo y pagar la cuenta. Gary sacó de su billetera dinero para pagar la malteada.

Ash salió del local al igual que Gary quien iba tras de él.

–Oye niño ashy –dijo Gary estando atrás de Ash.

Ash se detuvo y volteó para observarle algo molesto.

–¿Qué necesitas? –preguntó el pelinegro.

–Nada realmente, sólo veo que volverás a tu casa y yo volveré a la mía, así que tendremos que acompañarnos –dijo Gary.

–No es necesario, puedo ir yo solo –mencionó el chico.

–Lo dudo, ya está oscuro y podría pasarte algo, aún eres muy pequeño para estar solo –mencionó Gary en tono de burla mientras le tomaba los cabellos al chico.

–Tenemos la misma edad –se defendió Ash alejándose de Gary.

–No, hoy cumplo diecisiete así que soy mayor que tú, vamos, no pierdes nada –Gary tomó del brazo al joven para llevarlo junto a él.

El camino fue lleno de silencio, no se decían nada, Ash intentaba soltarse del joven pero éste era más fuerte que él así que después de cinco minutos se rindió, llegaron cerca de la casa de Gary y a lo lejos vieron al abuelo de Gary y Gary inmediatamente soltó a Ash para evitar problemas.

–Hola chicos, ¿cómo les fue? –preguntó su abuelo con una sonrisa.

Ash no supo que decir ante eso, no comprendió esa pregunta.

–Muy bien, gracias –respondió Gary de prisa y algo nervioso.

–Dime Ash, ¿se divirtieron juntos? –continuó el profesor Oak–. Me dijo Gary que iban a salir para celebrar su cumpleaños, ¿a dónde fueron?

Gary detestó aquello, Ash seguramente estaba molesto por aquella mentira y lo haría quedar en ridículo frente a su familiar.

–Estuvo muy divertido, fuimos al café ya que Gary no quería ir a otro sitio –mencionó Ash dejando sorprendido al otro joven.

–Bueno, así no debería de celebrar un joven su cumpleaños número diecisiete pero al menos se divirtió, años pasados se la pasaba encerrado en su recámara –comentó su abuelo–. ¿Te gustaría visitarnos Ash?

–Lo lamento señor Oak, pero debo llegar temprano a casa, muchas gracias de todos modos.

El abuelo de Gary se alejó para dejarlos solos.

–Muchas gracias –mencionó Gary.

–¿Sabes que no es bueno mentirle a nadie? –preguntó Ash.

–Lo sé y lo lamento pero no quería que mi abuelo me tuviera lástima de nuevo –explicó Gary, por unos momentos Ash sintió un poco de lástima por él–. Además fue fácil mentir diciendo que salía con el pequeño ashy.

La lástima que anteriormente había sentido desapareció por ese comentario.

–Bueno, feliz cumpleaños –dijo Ash y se alejó.

–¡Espera Ash! –exclamó Gary sin pensarlo, tuvo que decir en algo rápido–. Ya terminé el libro que me prestaste hace meses, déjame devolvértelo.

–No te preocupes por eso, digamos que es mi regalo para ti –dijo Ash.

Gary se puso contento por esa respuesta, definitivamente Ash era un chico muy amable y lindo, en ese se acordó de Paul.

–También, otra cosa, en el café pude ver a Paul coqueteando con el mesero mientras tú no estabas –dijo Gary.

Ash le miró sorprendido, se acercó a él.

–Mentiroso –dijo Ash enojado.

–No miento, te digo lo que vi, y más importante aún, ¿por qué te estaba regañando? –Gary quería saber todo con detalle.

–Por un error mío, más importante, no mientas, es obvio que lo haces por molestarme –dijo Ash acercándose más Gary para estar rostro con rostro, el pelinegro tuvo que pararse de puntitas para estar a la altura de Gary.

Gary por el contrario sintió como su corazón latía con fuerza, hace tiempo que Ash no estaba tan cerca de él, quería tenerlo más cerca y besarlo.

–No lo hago ashy –mencionó Gary tomando a Ash de los hombros–. Lo que te digo es verdad.

–¿Qué está pasando aquí? –se escuchó la voz de Paul a lo lejos quien estaba enfurecido al ver aquella acción que se podría malinterpretar.

Ash se soltó de prisa de Gary para evitar mayores problemas.

–Nada –dijo Ash acercándose a Paul.

En eso Paul tomó con violencia a Ash del brazo derecho y alejarlo lo más posible de Gary.

–¡Oye, no lo trates así! –exclamó Gary molesto.

–¡Esto no te importa! –respondió Paul al de ojos verdes para así dejarlo solo mientras veía como Ash era llevado por la fuerza.

No podía soportar ver como Ash sufría y no hacer nada al respecto.

Hola, bueno aquí está el capítulo 7, ¿qué les ha parecido la historia hasta ahora? Sospecho que esta historia tendrá como unos 15 capítulos, apenas voy en el 11 XD pero me gusta leerlos antes de subirlos para que queden mejor.

Gerugeru: así es, Gary sufrirá por lo que le dijo a Ash, bueno realmente ya está sufriendo XD

Guest: Gracias por seguirlo y tienes razón hay muy pocas historias en español de esta pareja, por eso decidí hacer la mía y me está gustando como va quedando :P

Allan Grayson: Que bueno que te gustó, me alegra saber eso, procuraré subir los capítulos lo más rápido posible.

¡Saludos!


	8. Capítulo 8 Un comentario peligroso

Bueno, aquí está el capítulo ocho de la historia, lo subí muy pronto debido a que ya no le encontraba nada que quitar o poner, espero les guste, se aceptan reviews :P

8

Un comentario peligroso

Otros dos meses pasaron y las cosas entre Ash y Gary continuaron igual, él seguía al lado de Paul. Gary mientras más veía a Paul sin su pareja se daba cuenta que coqueteaba con todo hombre que encontraba cosa que a él no le parecía en lo absoluto. Intentaba decirle la realidad a Ash pero éste se alejaba de él o simplemente le ignoraba, afortunadamente para Ash el semestre había finalizado, sólo un semestre más y saldrían de la preparatoria al igual que Paul que prefirió no terminarla.

La madre de Ash fue desde temprano a casa de Gary para invitar a su abuelo y a él a la fiesta sorpresa de Ash que estaba planeando, ya había invitado a todos los compañeros de la escuela y a Paul, Gary por unos momentos quiso negar la invitación sabiendo que no sería bien recibido, pero aceptó con tal de tener un pretexto y abrazar al chico por su cumpleaños.

Al llegar a la casa de la familia Ketchum, la madre de Ash les invitó a pasar al jardín donde habían tres mesas, una donde los compañeros de su escuela ya se encontraban, otra llena de comida y bebidas y la otra completamente vacía. Al observar a Gary sus compañeros empezaron a susurrar comentarios que el de ojos verdes comprendió eran en su contra; él y su abuelo se sentaron en la mesa que se encontraba vacía.

–¡Ahí viene! –exclamó Delia mientras todos se levantaban de su asiento.

Ash entró junto a Paul al jardín y ahí fue donde todos gritaron "sorpresa" para emocionar al chico y sus ojos brillaron lo más que se pudo. A continuación todos se acercaron al joven para darle su abrazo de cumpleaños, todos excepto Gary y su abuelo quienes estaban ayudando a Delia a servir alimento a todos.

–¿Por qué no te juntas con tus compañeros? –preguntó Delia a Gary.

–No, prefiero ayudarle –respondió el joven.

Delia agradeció aquello y continuaron sirviendo la comida, por un momento Gary se sintió mesero de todos sus compañeros quienes sólo le agradecían el plato que les entregaba, al fin llegó junto a Ash y Paul.

–Felicidades niño ashy –dijo Gary mientras dejaba el platillo en frente del chico.

–Gracias –dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

Gary deseaba darle su abrazo de cumpleaños pero Paul tomó la mano de Ash para demostrarle a Gary que no era bienvenido ahí.

La fiesta continuó con risas y bromas hacia el cumpleañero mientras el chico de ojos verdes se limitaba a observar y comer el pastel de vainilla que le habían entregado. Después de cinco horas, Gary decidió levantarse de su asiento para ir a servirse más refresco y darse cuenta que algunos invitados se estaban despidiendo, en eso Paul también se levantó y se pegó a él.

–¿Te diviertes Gary? –preguntó Paul.

Gary no respondió a esa pregunta que sin duda era broma.

–Al principio me sorprendió verte aquí, en un lugar donde no eres bienvenido.

–La madre de Ash me invitó, así que no podía rechazar su oferta –respondió Gary mientras se servía refresco.

–Siempre con tus respuestas, pero en fin, la verdadera razón por la que me acerqué a ti fue porque me estoy cansando de tu actitud con mi novio –dijo Paul–. Ambos sabemos que tú deseas a Ash.

Gary se sorprendió por las palabras de Paul, conocía sus verdaderas intenciones hacia el pelinegro.

–Eres muy fácil de leer, afortunadamente para mí, Ash cree que le odias, así que no hay de qué preocuparse, eso sí, te informo que no te quiero ver más cerca de él o…

–Vaya, qué ridículo te vez amenazándome, aún sabiendo que engañas a Ash, te he visto varias veces coquetear con varios hombres –dijo Gary mientras levantaba su vaso hacia su pecho.

–Eso es algo que a ti no te interesa, lo admito, lo hago, pero Ash no lo sabe y sé que no te creerá –mencionó Paul cosa que Gary desafortunadamente sabía que era verdad–. Además, el estar con Ash no significa que esté amarrado a él y mientras él no se entere, todos contentos.

–Eso significa que no le quieres de verdad –se molestó Gary.

–Te equivocas; bueno la fiesta ya terminó, ya la gran mayoría de los invitados se han ido y al fin podré estar con Ash el resto del día –dijo Paul.

Gary se limitó a beber el contenido de su vaso.

–Tengo una noche especial para él, hoy Ash se entregará a mí, ese será su regalo de cumpleaños –sonrió Paul de forma pervertida.

Gary se atragantó con la bebida escupiendo una parte de ella al suelo, afortunadamente para él nadie más le vio.

–¿Qué… quieres de-decir? –preguntó Gary asustado.

–Bien sabes, es momento de que Ash me de la prueba de amor –Paul le guiñó un ojo y se alejó.

Gary observó todo con miedo, Paul se acercó a Ash para tomarlo de la cintura mientras platicaban con Delia quien se limitó a sonreír y a continuación ambos chicos se fueron para dejar solos a Delia quien era ayudada a limpiar por el profesor Oak y Gary sólo observaba todo con tristeza y miedo, Ash no podía, no debía estar con Paul, ese chico no merecía al pelinegro.

Llegaron a la casa Oak, Gary estaba completamente triste y su abuelo lo sabía.

–Fue muy divertido, la verdad desconocía que Ash andaba con ese chico –empezó a platicar su abuelo.

–No es algo malo –dijo Gary sin pensar y sin observar a su abuelo.

–No dije que fuera malo, sólo dije que me sorprendió, en otros asuntos, ¿por qué no estabas con Ash? Creí que eran amigos –su abuelo se acercó a él.

Gary le miró con ojos llorosos.

–No somos amigos, yo le dije que no quería su amistad hace meses –aclaró Gary.

–¿Por qué hiciste eso?, eran tan buenos amigos –habló su familiar–. En serio Gary, ya deberías quitar tu actitud de solitario y salir con gente, Ash era un buen amigo contigo, te trataba bien y se veía que te quería mucho, ¿por qué hiciste eso?

Gary se desesperó, no pudo más.

–¡Por idiota, por eso lo hice! –exclamó Gary mientras varias lágrimas salían de sus ojos–. ¡Por qué en el fondo me gusta Ash y no quería aceptarlo!

Gary siguió observando a su abuelo esperando un regañó, un golpe, una mirada de decepción de parte del hombre que lo ha cuidado los últimos años.

–¿Y luego? –preguntó su abuelo cosa que Gary no comprendió–. ¿Sólo por eso le dejaste de hablar?

–¿No comprendes?, me gusta Ash y por eso me alejé de él, pero por más que intento dejar de pensar en él, no puedo.

–Vaya, en serio que actuaste como un idiota, te gusta el chico y le tratas mal en vez de haberlo tratado bien, si le hubieras tratado bien quizás ahora Ash estaría contigo y no con el otro –mencionó su abuelo.

–¿No estás… decepcionado? –preguntó Gary limpiándose las lágrimas.

–¿Por qué habría de estarlo? –preguntó su abuelo–. Tú eres mi nieto y siempre estaré orgulloso de ti.

A continuación su abuelo le dio un abrazo y sorpresivamente Gary no lo rechazó, estaba aliviado de poder contarle la realidad a su abuelo y que él al parecer le apoyaba.

–Ahora lo que tienes que hacer es pedirle disculpas a Ash y procurar entablar de nuevo una amistad –opinó su abuelo–. ¿Lo harás?

Gary accedió.

–Gracias –dijo el chico.

–Me alegro ver que ya estás comprendiendo, al parecer ya estás madurando y eso me enorgullece, ya es tarde, debo dormir ya que mañana será un día lleno de trabajo –dijo su abuelo–. Mañana debes disculparte con él.

Gary fue a su habitación para descansar, seguía pensando en lo que le había dicho Paul, este día Ash se entregaría a Paul y no quería pensar en eso y era su culpa, si no hubiera actuado como un idiota probablemente estaría al lado de Ash y Paul no estaría cerca, ese pensamiento se eliminó al recordar a su abuelo, Gary sonrió, su abuelo le había brindado su apoyo y aconsejado, por unos momentos se sintió bendecido de tener un abuelo como él.


	9. Capítulo 9 Paul

Hola chicos, aquí le dejo el capítulo 9 de esta historia, aquí nos daremos cuenta qué pasó con Paul y Ash y como lo tomará Gary.

¡Gracias por sus reviews, eso me hace seguir publicando la historia! :P

Allan Grayson: Aquí te darás cuenta si Paul se salió con la suya y que hará Gary :P

E: Gracias, aquí está la continuación, espero te agrade

Lina Okasaki: Gracias por tus palabras, sobre la historia de tu amiga, no la encuentro TwT por más que la he buscado ¿está en esta misma página? ¿cómo se llama ella como autora para ser más fácil mi búsqueda? :P En efecto, las historias en inglés son buenas, sé inglés pero prefiero mi idioma de nacimiento XD y sí, apresuré mucho esa fijación de amor de Gary XD me emocioné ja, ja; ¿en serio te leíste todos los capítulos en menos de hora y media? Wow, gracias, me alegra saber eso :P Sobre tu pregunta de si soy chico o chica mi respuesta es soy chico :P y aquí está la continuación, procuraré subir los capítulos muy seguido para no dejarlos esperar.

Sin más que decir, disfruten el nuevo capítulo, se aceptan reviews :P

9

Paul

A la mañana siguiente Gary se preparó para realizar lo que le dijo su abuelo, pedirle disculpas a Ash por como lo había tratado, ya era momento de actuar de forma madura, salió lo más pronto de casa usando un pantalón purpura gris con una playera negra. Tocó la puerta principal de los vecinos y salió la señora Ketchum quien le informó que Ash salió a pescar un rato, Gary agradeció la información y fue de prisa al lugar deseado, al estar ahí se encontró con Ash sentado cerca del lago y una caña sujetada en unas rocas. Gary se detuvo a observar al joven, se veía muy bien, muy hermoso.

–Hola Ash –dijo al fin.

Ash volteó y al saber de quién se trataba miró de vuelta el agua fingiendo que estaba solo, Gary comprendió que no era bienvenido ahí, aún así se acercó al chico y se sentó a su lado dejando sorprendido al pelinegro.

–Sólo quería decirte –comenzó Gary, recordó lo que le dijo Paul–. Paul me dijo que tú y él iban a tener… relaciones.

Dijo sin pensar. Ash le observó sorprendido y se sonrojó al saber lo que Gary conocía.

–¿Por qué te dijo eso? –preguntó Ash intentando relajarse.

–Supongo que para presumir, llevas poco con él, no creo que hayas… –

–¿Y sí lo hice qué? –preguntó Ash.

Gary se mostró triste ante ese comentario, sucedió, realmente sucedió.

–Pero, es el poco tiempo con el que llevas con él, ¿cómo es posible que…? –

–Es mi decisión, Paul es mi pareja y le quiero mucho –dijo el pelinegro molesto.

Ash notó la decepción de Gary, no comprendió al chico, ¿a él que le importaba su vida privada?, soltó un suspiro.

–No pasó nada, le dije a Paul que aún no estaba preparado para eso –mencionó Ash mientras tomaba la caña.

Gary le miró, quería brincar de alegría por esas palabras, su felicidad había vuelto, no había pasado lo que tanto temía, Paul no se salió con la suya.

–Me alegro que Paul actuara con madurez y lo aceptara, ¿lo hizo verdad? –preguntó Gary.

Ash no respondió, cosa que Gary temió, le observó bien y pudo ver que en la muñeca derecha del joven había la marca de una mano, probablemente Paul le había agarrado con fuerza, Gary detesto pensar eso, sin dudarlo tomó la muñeca marcada y la examinó.

–¿Qué haces? –preguntó Ash sin saber qué hacer.

–Veo si no es grave –´respondió el chico–. Espero que sea la única marca en tu cuerpo.

Gary usó su otra mano para ponerla en la mejilla del chico y acariciarle, Ash se sonrojó por esa actitud, realmente no comprendía a Gary, era muy extraño.

–¡¿Qué significa esto?! –gritó Paul quien les alcanzó a ver desde donde estaba.

Ash se levantó lo más rápido que pudo mientras intentaba explicarle a Paul que era todo un malentendido.

–¿Así que por esto no querías nada ayer?, me engañabas con éste –dijo Paul enfurecido.

–No es lo que piensas, créeme –rogó Ash–. Sólo estábamos hablando.

–¡Eres un cualquiera! –exclamó Paul mientras tomaba a Ash con todas sus fuerzas del brazo para alejarlo de Gary.

–¡Oye, no estaba pasando nada! –se molestó Gary de ver aquello–. ¡Déjalo en paz!

Paul le ignoró y se llevó a Ash lo más lejos posible. Gary alcanzó a escuchar un pequeño quejido de Ash, eso fue suficiente, corrió lo más que pudo para ponerse frente a Paul.

–¿Qué quieres? –preguntó violentamente Paul sin soltar a Ash.

–Que lo sueltes –respondió Gary molesto–. Lo estas lastimando.

–¿Y a ti qué? –preguntó Paul preparándose para la pelea.

Ash comprendió y se soltó como pudo de Paul para ponerse frente a ellos.

–Basta, no peleen por esto, no pasó nada malo, Paul, vámonos… por favor.

Paul escuchó a Ash y se alejaron de Gary dejándolo solo, el de ojos verdes detestó no poder haber hecho nada, se odió por unos momentos limitándose a ver como Ash desaparecía, definitivamente tenía que demostrarle a Ash que Paul no le convenía que solamente le estaba haciendo mucho daño.

Pasó medio día desde ese suceso, Gary decidió nuevamente volver a casa de Ash, a estas horas la madre del joven estaría todavía trabajando, tocó la puerta y esperó tres minutos, volvió a tocar y así la puerta se abrió mostrando a Ash que llevaba puestas unas gafas de sol que tapaban muy bien sus ojos.

–¿Qué quieres? –preguntó Ash de forma cortante.

–Sólo venía a ver como estabas y cómo te fue con Paul –mencionó Gary.

–Me perdonó por mi error, ahora seguramente está con sus amigos en el parque, yo me quedé aquí a descansar –explicó–. Será mejor que te vayas

–¿Por tu error?, no hiciste nada malo, ¿cómo es posible que le hayas pedido disculpas? –preguntó Gary acercándose más a Ash y gracias a su altura observó algo que le asustó–. ¿Por qué traes esos lentes?

–Por nada, hace sol –respondió Ash.

–Estabas en tu casa y no hay sol –respondió Gary, en efecto, el día estaba nublado–. Quítatelos.

–¿Quién te crees al darme una orden? –preguntó Ash molesto.

Gary pensó rápido y le quitó los lentes a Ash para observar el ojo izquierdo del chico con un moretón.

–Fue Paul, ¿cierto? –preguntó Gary enojado.

–No, me caí y me golpeé en el ojo –respondió el joven.

–No sabes mentir, Ash comprende que Paul no te quiere y no te merece –dijo Gary realmente molesto.

–¡Claro que no!, Paul me quiere, me perdonó, me ha perdonado por mis errores y quizás me golpeó pero me lo merecía por haberlo engañado –mencionó Ash.

–¿Engañarlo?, ¡no hiciste eso!, el único que engaña es él, te engaña con muchos –aclaró Gary.

–¡Deja de mentir! –exclamó Ash–. De todas formas, ¿a ti qué te importa?, ¿no fuiste tú el que dijo que ya no querías nada conmigo?, ¿me detestas tanto que no puedes verme feliz?

Gary no soportó aquellas palabras, se cegó por el coraje que llevaba con Paul, en eso recordó que Ash le había dicho que el de cabello morado se encontraba en el parque. Tomó a Ash del brazo para llevarlo consigo.

–¡¿Qué haces?! –preguntó Ash molesto.

–Te mostraré la realidad de las cosas –respondió Gary.

Ash intentaba soltarse con fuerza, Gary comprendió que iba a ser imposible llegar al parque a ese paso así que tomó a Ash de la cintura y lo cargó para llevarlo sobre su hombro, fue sencillo gracias al tamaño y delgadez del joven.

–¡Bájame! –exclamó Ash pataleando y muy avergonzado.

Al de ojos verdes no le importó quienes les vieran, así pudo ir lo más pronto posible al parque, cosa que al pelinegro le daba vergüenza; al llegar al lugar deseado, buscó a Paul y le encontró mientras se besaba con otro chico que desconocía. Gary bajó al chico e hizo que mirara lo que Paul estaba haciendo. Ash no dijo ni una sola palabra en varios segundos, Gary comprendió que eso fue difícil para el pelinegro. Ash se acercó a Paul y al otro, Paul al verlo se puso frente a él intentando explicar las cosas, Ash le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula para tirarlo, Gary se sorprendió por aquello al igual que los que estaban cerca, jamás pensó que Ash tuviera tanta fuerza.

–Terminamos –dijo Ash enfadado.

–¿Por qué te molestas?, después de todo tú me has hecho lo mismo –dijo Paul–. Haya tú.

Ash se alejó de Paul y se dirigió con Gary, pensando el de ojos verdes que le agradecería, pero lo dejó también solo para irse de ahí. Gary le siguió comprendiendo que Ash no quería hablar, llegaron a casa del pelinegro.

–Lo lamento –dijo Gary.

–Supongo que tenías razón –dijo Ash entrando a su casa, Gary entró igual sin esperarse a un permiso.

–No te merecía –dijo Gary sin saber que decir, era la primera vez que vivía algo así, nunca había consolado a nadie.

Ash sin pensarlo le abrazó y comenzó a llorar, Gary no supo qué hacer desde un principio, se limitó a abrazarle y acariciarle su cabello, hacía tiempo que quería tener a Ash cerca de él y al fin lo tenía, aunque no deseaba tenerlo así, sufriendo.

–Yo en verdad le quería –sollozó Ash mojando con sus lágrimas la playera del otro chico y abrazándolo más fuerte.

–Lo sé, pero estoy seguro que muy pronto encontrarás a alguien que sí te valore –respondió Gary pensando en él mismo como respuesta.

Así continuaron sin decir nada, sólo limitándose a estar abrazados hasta que Ash dejara de llorar, Ash se separó del joven. En eso llegó su madre.

–Hola Gary, ¿cómo estás? –preguntó Delia–. Ash, ¿qué te pasó en el ojo?

Ash no quería responder, le daba vergüenza tener que contarle la realidad a su madre.

–Hola señora Ketchum, lo que pasa es que estábamos jugando tenis en el parque y la pelota le dio a Ash en el ojo –mencionó Gary dejando mudo a Ash.

–Vaya, tengan más cuidado por favor, Ash, tendré que curarte ese ojo, ¿te quedas a cenar Gary? –preguntó la señora Ketchum.

–No gracias, debo volver a casa, nos vemos Ash –sonrió Gary.

Ash se limitó a observarle solamente.

Gary volvió a su casa con alegría, Ash había terminado con Paul, le había abrazado, probablemente las cosas volverían a ser iguales, se percató que su playera aún estaba algo mojada, se la quitó y la olió para sentir el aroma de Ash, era un aroma que le recordaba a manzana y quizás un toque de canela, probablemente un shampoo que utilizaba el chico, un aroma que adoró, tenía que actuar como una persona madura para así volver a estar junto al chico, eso fue lo que se prometió.


	10. Capítulo 10 Un día lluvioso

**Hola chicos, aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo de esta historia, aquí nos daremos cuenta qué hará Gary para estar nuevamente junto a Ash, también sobre lo que informé de que esta historia tendría 15 capítulos, me temo que no, serán más XD me emocioné y salió un nuevo personaje que Gary tendrá que lidiar con él, se enterarán quien ese en este capítulo.**

**Gracias por sus reviews, aquí les respondo :P**

**Eee: Aquí tienes la continuación, que bueno que te está gustando y espero siga así **

**Allan Grayson: Sufrió mucho Ash, pero era necesario, en cuanto a lo de la canela, a mí me gusta mucho y su aroma es mi favorito :P por eso quise ponerle ese toque de aroma a Ash XD **

**Lina Okazaki: Ya encontré el fin de tu amiga, apenas he leído los 2 primeros capítulos y me ha gustado bastante, ya me piqué XD Sobre la historia, si ese Gary fue muy directo con su pregunta XD Cuando Ash descubrió a Paul engañándolo no quería que llorara frente a çel, porque bien como dices, es lo típico, por eso le pegó xp Sobre la madre de Ash, no te preocupes en este capítulo explicaré por qué su madre no dijo nada de sus lágrimas de su hijo. **

**Gracias a todos, ya no los aburro con mi plática, comencemos :D **

10

Un día lluvioso

A la mañana siguiente Gary se levantó a las nueve para observar que el cielo se encontraba completamente nublado, probablemente iba a llover muy pronto, desayunó lo más de prisa posible para llegar a casa de Ash para saber cómo se encontraba el joven en estos momentos. Al llegar a la casa deseada, Delia le abrió justamente cuando estaba por salir al trabajo.

–Gary, buenos días, Ash no se encuentra –mencionó Delia.

–¿A dónde fue? –preguntó Gary con tristeza.

–Salió de pueblo Paleta con Bianca, al parecer iban a ver la universidad donde Bianca estudió, probablemente llegue a las seis de la tarde –mencionó la señora Ketchum cerrando la puerta–. Me tengo que ir al trabajo, un placer verte Gary, si vas a salir lleva una sombrilla el día no luce nada bien.

–Gracias por su consejo, lo tomaré en cuenta –mencionó Gary preguntándose quién era Bianca.

–Ojala Ash fuera como tú, él no quiso llevar sombrilla ni suéter –dijo Delia–. Y Gary…

Gary le observó aún pensando en Bianca y sobre qué carrera había decidido el joven cursar.

–…Gracias por cuidar de Ash, sé que sus lágrimas se debían a que terminó con Paul –mencionó Delia–. No iba a mencionar nada frente a ti, conociendo a Ash no lo hubiera soportado, a decir verdad ese chico Paul no me gustaba para mi hijo, me alegra que al fin terminara esa relación.

Gary estuvo de acuerdo con la madre de Ash, a continuación ella se retiró para ir al trabajo y dejar al joven solo, éste decidió volver a su casa lamentándose de no haber encontrado a Ash, él se fue a otro pueblo para ver una universidad, se preguntaba que quería ser el pelinegro de grande, después de todo, les faltaba un semestre para terminar la preparatoria, mientras pensaba en eso, la lluvia hizo su aparición.

El día pasó lo más lento posible, después de comer su abuelo le pidió de favor que fuera por un encargo al supermercado, Gary accedió, tomó una sombrilla y salió para comprar lo que necesitaba. Ya en el supermercado mientras hacía sus compras se encontró con Dawn y Brock quienes al parecer estaban comprando algo para una dichosa fiesta y se lamentaban que Ash no pueda asistir.

–Escuche que terminó con Paul –dijo Brock.

–Me alegro, ese chico es un odioso y al parecer Paul no está nada triste, hoy le vi con un chico diferente –mencionó Dawn molesta–. Pero en fin, estoy segura que Ash conocerá a alguien mejor.

Gary estaba completamente de acuerdo con Dawn, se percató que lo siguiente que necesitaba comprar era queso y era ahí donde sus compañeros se encontraban, se acercó sin preocupación, al ver a Gary, Dawn y Brock se apartaron un poco.

–Hola chicos, ¿cómo les va en sus vacaciones? –preguntó Gary mientras escogía dos quesos.

Dawn y Brock se sorprendieron por la actitud del chico.

–Este… bien, muy bien y… ¿a ti? –preguntó Brock.

–Excelente –respondió Gary–. Nos vemos después.

Se alejó de sus compañeros dejándolos boquiabiertos y preguntándose si realmente era Gary o no. Después de pagar todo en caja, salió tapándose de la lluvia con su sombrilla que había empeorado, caminó lo más rápido que pudo, las calles estaban vacías, pero en cinco minutos llegaría a su hogar. A lo lejos escuchó como alguien brincaba sobre los charcos probablemente mojándose más de lo debido, miró y se dio cuenta que se trataba de Ash que intentaba taparse de la lluvia con sus brazos, cosa que no funcionaba, de tanto correr el chico resbaló para mojarse más con el agua sucia. Gary fue de prisa a su lado y taparlo con su sombrilla.

–¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó.

Ash respondió que sí. Gary le dio la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, Ash intentó alejarse para continuar con su camino pero Gary no le soltó.

–La sombrilla es suficientemente grande para los dos, y afortunadamente somos vecinos.

–No es necesario, de todas formas ya me mojé lo suficiente, más no es nada –respondió Ash.

A Gary no le interesó la opinión del chico, Ash accedió en unos momentos y le ayudó con la bolsa del mandado.

–Tu mamá me dijo que fuiste a ver una universidad, ¿cómo te fue? –comenzó una plática el de ojos verdes.

–Bien, estuvo divertido, hacía tiempo que no veía a Bianca, ya la extraña –respondió el de baja estatura.

Gary por otra parte se preguntó quién era Bianca y por qué Ash hablaba de ella con tanta alegría.

–Hemos llegado –dijo Gary observando ambas casas.

–Gracias –Ash le quiso entregar la bolsa a Gary pero éste no la aceptó.

–Te dejaré en tu casa, así no te mojarás –mencionó Gary.

–No te molestes, ya está muy cerca –dijo Ash.

El de ojos verdes siguió caminando al lado del pelinegro hasta llegar a la casa Ketchum, Ash empezó a buscar su llave en su pantalón, en todo bolsillo que tenía sin resultado.

–¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Gary.

–Se me olvidó la llave –dijo apenado el chico.

Gary rió por esa respuesta.

–Vaya pequeño ashy, sí que eres olvidadizo –se burló–. Ven, iremos a mi casa y te darás una ducha para evitar que te enfermes.

–¿Disculpa? –preguntó Ash con duda.

–Lo que oíste.

Gary lo llevó hasta su casa, al entrar, Gary dejó la sombrilla en la entrada de la casa mientras informaba a su abuelo que había llegado y que probablemente su familiar se encontraba en su estudio, dejó la bolsa de mandado en la cocina y Ash sólo le observaba. Gary le tomó del brazo, lo llevó al segundo piso y lo dejó pasar a su cuarto. Era la primera vez que Ash entraba a su cuarto, la verdad le gustó se veía muy cómodo todo y en el escritorio observó su dibujo y el libro que le había obsequiado.

–El baño está en esa puerta, hay toallas bajo el lavamanos –mencionó Gary sentándose en su cama.

–Este, no tendré ropa que ponerme –dijo Ash.

Gary le observó, veía como varias gotas caían de su cabello y ropa, por unos momentos pensó en el chico desnudo.

–Te prestaré ropa, descuida –respondió Gary moviendo su cabeza lado a lado–. Anda, que si sigues así te resfriarás.

–¿Dónde está la ropa que me prestarás? –preguntó Ash.

–En un momento la busco, tú sólo báñate y quítate esa ropa para ponerla a secar.

–No me agrada esa idea –respondió Ash un poco sonrojado.

–Vamos Ash, ambos somos hombres ni que no conociera el cuerpo de un hombre –se burló Gary.

–Aún así no me parece –respondió Ash.

–Entra al baño, quítate la ropa y báñate, te dejaré ropa en la entrada y todo arreglado –dijo Gary–. Si no entras en cinco segundos, yo mismo te quitaré la ropa.

Ash fue lo más pronto posible al baño mientras Gary se burlaba de su actitud, buscó ropa para el chico y decidió entregarle una pijama de él, después de unos diez minutos, Gary dejó de escuchar el agua caer de la regadera, comprendió que Ash había terminado. Abrió la entrada y vio a Ash con la toalla amarrada a la cintura.

–¡¿Qué haces?! –preguntó Ash asustado.

–Dejándote ropa limpia, ¿dónde está tu ropa? –preguntó Gary sin dejar de observar al chico.

Ash señaló el suelo y Gary la recogió para ponerla a secar.

OOOOOOOOOO

Gary estaba en la cocina preparando la cena, Ash bajó con la pijama puesta y le agradeció al chico su amabilidad, al verlo, el de ojos verdes intentó no reír por el chico, la ropa le quedaba grande y se veía muy chistoso con ella puesta.

–¿A qué hora llega tu madre del trabajo? –preguntó Gary.

–A las nueve –mencionó Ash.

–Bueno, hasta que llegue te quedarás aquí, espero te guste lo que cocine –dijo Gary.

–¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo? –preguntó Ash sentándose en el comedor–. Creí que te desagradaba.

–Nunca me has desagradado –Gary apagó el fuego de la estufa dando a notar que había terminado de cocinar, se acercó a Ash para hincarse frente a él y tomarle la mano–. Te traté mal y lo siento mucho, fui un inmaduro, siempre me has caído bien y quisiera volver a retomar nuestra amistad… claro, si tú quieres.

Ash se quedó callado por unos momentos observando al chico.

–¿Por qué me trataste mal entonces? –preguntó.

–Por idiota –sonrió Gary–. Sé que actué mal y no hay día en que no me arrepiente por haberte dicho esas cosas tan malas, lo lamento en serio, por eso, estoy intentando recuperar tu amistad.

El pelinegro le observó.

–Supongo que está bien, podemos ser amigos de nuevo –sonrió Ash–. Y gracias… por lo de ayer.

Gary le acarició la mejilla a Ash y se percató que el ojo del chico estaba menos morado.

–Vaya Ash, no sabía que estabas aquí –entró el profesor Oak.

Gary inmediatamente se levantó, estaba sonrojado al darse cuenta que su abuelo le había observado.

–Hola señor Oak, ¿cómo está? –preguntó Ash sin vergüenza.

–Muy bien, gracias por preguntar, lamento haber interrumpido tan linda escena –rió su abuelo–. ¿Te quedarás a comer?

Ash dijo que sí.

–Vaya, mi nieto cocinó, deberías sentirte bien recibido Ash, Gary no le cocina a cualquiera y no le presta su ropa a nadie.

Gary comenzó a sentir más y más vergüenza gracias a su abuelo quién obviamente hacía eso por molestarlo. Se limitaron a comer mientras el señor Oak platicaba con ambos chicos sobre sus nuevos descubrimientos.

Después de terminar la cena, el abuelo de Gary se retiró no sin antes sonreírle a su nieto por su actitud madura de solucionar las cosas. Al dar las nueve de la noche, se escuchó el timbre de la casa, Gary fue a abrir y ver a la madre de Ash que le saludó y preguntó si sabía en dónde se encontraba su hijo, el chico tuvo que explicarle todo mientras la invitaba a pasar.

–Hola mamá –dijo Ash.

–Pero nunca haces caso, te dije que llevaras sombrilla y un suéter –mencionó Delia algo molesta.

–¿Quiere cenar? –preguntó Gary.

–Te aceptaré una taza de café caliente, si no es molestia –pidió Delia.

Gary inmediatamente la llevó a la cocina para sentarse y servirle lo que había pedido, por unos momentos Gary deseó que así fuera siempre todos los días, estar en compañía de Ash y su madre.


	11. Capítulo 11 Enfermedad

**Hola chicos, les dejo el nuevo capítulo de este fanfic, el capítulo número 11, les tengo una buena noticia, ya terminé esta historia, yo por mi parte ya ando en el final de la historia, sólo que ando ordenando las ideas para que sea un buen final, gracias por sus reviews y comencemos.**

11

Enfermedad

Al día siguiente, Gary fue despertado por su abuelo quien tenía que retirarse, lo habían invitado a dar una conferencia en ciudad Plateada, así que estaría afuera todo el día. Gary se bañó, desayunó y limpió la casa, pensó en ir a visitar a Ash, en eso el timbre sonó, fue a atender para ver que se trataba de la madre de Ash quien llevaba el pijama que Gary le había prestado a su hijo.

–Buenos días Gary, ¿cómo dormiste?

–Buenos días, señora Ketchum, muy bien gracias, ¿gusta pasar?

–No gracias Gary, vengo sólo a entregarte esto y a pedirle un favor a tu abuelo –Delia estiró sus brazos para entregarle a Gary la ropa.

–Me temo que mi abuelo no se encuentra, salió desde temprano a una conferencia, ¿necesitaba algo? –preguntó el joven.

–Eso complica las cosas, verás, debo irme al trabajo pero Ash amaneció enfermo, eso le pasa por no cuidarse –explicó la señora–. Quería pedirle a tu abuelo si podía vigilar a Ash el tomar su medicamento ya que es tan testarudo que no lo hace.

Delia sacó un frasco de medicina.

–Eso complica las cosas –dijo Gary sin pensar.

–Bueno, tendré que confiar en Ash, nos vemos Gary –dijo Delia.

–Espere –dijo Gary–. No tengo nada que hacer hoy, yo con mucho gusto me encargo de vigilar a su hijo, claro si usted quiere.

–¿En serio lo harías? –preguntó Delia mostrando una sonrisa–. Significaría mucho. .

Gary aceptó y Delia le entregó el frasco de medicina indicándole que exactamente en una hora tenía que tomarla y después en otras seis horas.

–De acuerdo, iré a verle en una hora –sonrió Gary.

–Gracias por el favor Gary, al principio pensaba pedírselo a Bianca cuando llegó a ver a Ash, pero ella tendrá que irse en media hora –dijo Delia.

Nuevamente Gary escuchó ese nombre, Bianca, ¿quién era ella?

–¿Bianca? –preguntó Gary.

–Sí, ¿no te la ha presentado mi hijo? –preguntó Delia–. Es una mujer muy amable con mi hijo, lo adora y él la quiere mucho, desde la mañana vino a ver a Ash.

Gary se sintió un poco celoso ante esa explicación. La señora Ketchum se despidió y le entregó al chico la llave de la casa y así dejar al joven con sus pensamientos, continuó limpiando su hogar hasta terminar, vio el reloj y se dio cuenta que ya había pasado una hora, era momento de ver a Ash y darle su medicamento, sólo esperaba que la tal Bianca ya no estuviera ahí.

Abrió la puerta lo más silencioso posible, al abrirla escuchó a alguien toser y estornudar, seguramente se trataba del pequeño ashy, subió las escaleras y tocó la puerta del cuarto de Ash.

–Adelante –dijo una voz ronca.

Gary abrió y pudo ver a Ash usando una pijama color verde con amarillo, estaba en cama con la mitad baja de su cuerpo cobijada.

–¡Gary!, ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó Ash sorprendido–. Mi madre me dijo que quién vendría sería tu abuelo, no tú.

–Mi abuelo no se encuentra, así que yo seré quien te cuide pequeño ashy –rió Gary mientras se acercaba al joven para sentarse en una silla que se encontraba cerca de la cama–. ¿Cómo te sientes?

–Ya mejor, sospecho que no necesitaré más la medicina, así que no es necesario que estés aquí –dijo Ash y a continuación tuvo un ataque de tos que duró quince segundos.

–Sí claro, muy sano el niño –se burló Gary, vio una cuchara que se encontraba en el buró de Ash y la tomó para servir la medicina–. Abre grande.

–No, sabe horrible –dijo Ash.

–Si no te la tomas, te enfermarás peor –explicó Gary.

–Será un riesgo que tendré que correr.

–Eres un testarudo de primera –dijo Gary mientras le tomaba la nariz al chico para apretársela y éste abrir la boca para a continuación lograr que la cuchara entrara.

Ash se tragó el medicamento con dificultad, tomó un vaso de agua que tenía cerca para quitarse el mal sabor.

–Eso no era necesario –dijo Ash.

–Claro que lo era –rió Gary al ver la cara de enojado de Ash–. Te ves muy lindo cuando te enojas.

–¿Disculpa? –preguntó Ash sonrojado.

–Ja, ja, te has sonrojado por mi comentario –mencionó Gary señalando las mejillas del joven.

–Me sonrojo fácilmente, más cuando estoy enfermo –explicó Ash.

Gary siguió burlándose, en eso vio un peluche de un pikachu y al lado de éste un peluche de giglar, Ash se dio cuenta de la fijación del joven.

–Son regalos, el pikachu me lo dieron en mi cumpleaños número siete, el giglar me lo trajo Bianca hoy para que me mejorará –explicó Ash con una sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos.

–¿Quién es Bianca? –preguntó Gary.

–Una chica muy divertida, la conozco desde que era niño, me dio mucha tristeza despedirme de ella cuando vinimos a Paleta, pero afortunadamente la podré tener de vuelta a mi lado, la quiero mucho –explicó Ash sonriendo.

El pelinegro abrió el cajón de su buró para sacar una fotografía que se la entregó a Gary, ahí estaba Ash siendo abrazado por una chica de cabello rubio corto, piel blanca y delgada, Gary tenía que admitirlo era muy linda la joven.

–¿Le quieres mucho? –preguntó Gary.

–Sí, ha sido una persona muy amable conmigo –aclaró Ash.

Gary por su parte se sentía celoso, esperaba que Ash sintiera lo mismo por él.

–Gary, muchas gracias por molestarte en… cuidarme –dijo Ash.

Gary dejó la foto, observó al chico y le sonrió.

–Para eso estoy y más importante ahora que recuerdo, tu ropa está en mi casa y veo que usaste mi pijama sin usar ropa interior –

–Este… no me dejaste ropa interior que usar –explicó Ash algo avergonzado.

–¿Querías usar mi ropa interior?, vaya qué pervertido saliste –se burló Gary.

–¡No me refería a eso! –gritó Ash provocando toser a continuación.

Gary empezó a reírse por eso, Ash le observó.

–¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Gary al tranquilizarse.

–Nada, es sólo que jamás te había visto reírte así –dijo Ash.

–Bueno, lo que pasa es que me divierto mucho contigo –explicó Gary.

El día continuó, Gary se encargaba de que Ash comiera y tomara su medicina, platicaron acerca de varias cosas, más de los pokémon.

–Dime Ash, ¿ya sabes que estudiarás? –preguntó Gary.

–Sí, ayer decidí estudiar en la misma universidad que estudió Bianca, pienso ser maestro pokémon –dijo Ash.

–Buena decisión, entonces, ¿ya sabes cuál será tu primer pokémon? Al entrar a esa carrera debes tener uno –explicó Gary.

–Aún no decido, la verdad todos los pokémon me gustan, es difícil elegir –mencionó el pelinegro.

–Tu amiga Bianca, ¿qué estudió? –preguntó Gary.

–Es maestra pokémon, me dijo que sí quería, podía quedarme a vivir con ella en lo que estudiaba en la universidad, también me sugirió que podíamos hacer nuestros viajes juntos al terminar la carrera –explicó Ash.

Gary se asustó con esa explicación, esa Bianca debía estar enamorada de Ash, no a cualquiera se le pide cosas así, no podía permitirlo, al fin podía estar cerca de Ash, debía impedirlo a como diera lugar.


	12. Capítulo 12 Bianca

**Hola chicos, les dejo este nuevo capítulo donde al fin Gary sabrá quién es la famosa Bianca y si será su nueva competencia en el amor por Ash :P se aceptan reviews, que lo disfruten **

12

Bianca

Pasaron tres días para que Ash se curara completamente, ya faltaba una semana más para que entraran nuevamente a la escuela, el último semestre de preparatoria, Gary y Ash ya habían comprado sus útiles para estar preparados.

Actualmente se encontraban en casa de Ash.

–Dime Ash, te gustaría… –mencionó Gary algo nervioso, quería atreverse a invitarlo a salir pero, no encontraba las palabras necesarias–. Me gustaría que…

En eso sonó el teléfono, Ash fue a atender dejando a Gary con la palabra en la boca.

–¡Hola Bianca! –exclamó Ash alegre, Gary inmediatamente le observó para ver su rostro lleno de alegría–. No, no tengo nada que hacer hoy por la tarde… ¡claro que sí!, será muy divertido, nos vemos.

–¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Gary.

–Bianca me invitó a salir para tomar un café –mencionó el pelinegro, Gary por otra parte estaba decepcionado, le habían ganado–. ¿Quieres ir?, me gustaría que la conocieras.

–Este, la verdad no sé si deba –dijo el de ojos verde.

–Vamos, una vez rechazaste mi invitación, sé buen amigo y hazlo –rogó Ash–. Por favor.

–De acuerdo, iré –sonrió Gary.

Pensó que ese sería un buen plan para conocer a la tal Bianca, aquella que la veía como una competencia, primero Paul y ahora ella.

oooooooooooo

Llegaron a la cafetería, Ash buscaba a su amiga, al verla le saludó e inmediatamente fue con ella y atrás de él se encontraba su amigo.

–¡Hola Bianca! –le abrazó Ash–. ¿Cómo estás?

–Hola, muy bien, gracias, siéntate –dijo Bianca, a continuación observó a Gary.

–Bianca, te presento a Gary, amigo de la escuela, Gary, ella es Bianca.

–Un placer –dijeron ambos al tomarse de las manos.

Gary se limitó a escuchar la plática entre Bianca y Ash, veía al joven reír, sonreír, y un brillo en sus ojos aparecía de la nada al ver a la mujer, era bien sabido que el pelinegro la quería mucho, ¿pero cuánto?

–Y dime Gary, ¿cómo es posible que soportes a Ash? –preguntó Bianca.

–¿Disculpa? –Gary se mostró dudoso antes esa pregunta.

–Sí, Ash es un chico muy inmaduro y testarudo, ¿cómo lo soportas? –preguntó Bianca burlándose.

–¡Oye, mira quién lo dice! –exclamó Ash picándole la cadera a Bianca provocando que la chica soltara una risa, era cosquilluda.

Así empezó una pequeña guerra de cosquillas que Gary sólo se limitó a observar, se sintió que estorbaba en esa salida, quiso por un momento levantarse e irse hasta que Ash pidió que terminara, que debía ir al baño de urgencia, en ese momento Bianca observó a Gary con detenimiento; el pelinegro se levantó para ir al baño siendo observado por Gary en todo momento, el verlo de espaldas era interesante, quería por unos momentos darle un abrazo.

–Dime Gary, ¿Ash tiene pareja ahorita? –preguntó Bianca.

Gary olvidó todos sus pensamientos ante esa pregunta.

–No, ¿por qué? –preguntó el chico.

–Bueno, he de admitir que Ash es muy atractivo y su actitud atrae a cualquiera –Bianca se acercó más al chico–. Y te seré sincera, en esta mesa hay una persona que está muy interesada en él.

Gary se sonrojó ante eso, ella estaba enamorada del chico, debía saberlo, alguien más estaba tras de él, pero no podía permitirse perder nuevamente, ya no lo permitiría.

–He vuelto, ¿de qué hablaban? –preguntó Ash al sentarse.

–De nada importante, Ash recuerda que este sábado serás mío todo el día –dijo Bianca con una voz coqueta, cosa que a Gary le molestó.

–Lo sé, lo sé, habíamos quedado en eso, me muero porque llegue sábado –dijo Ash feliz mientras comía un pedazo de su brownie que había pedido.

Gary observaba todo muriéndose de celos internamente, Bianca quería quitarle a Ash y no podía permitirlo, antes había sido un idiota y le había permitido a Paul tomar al chico, pero ahora era diferente, ya no permitiría que nadie más le ganara, tenía que ganarse el corazón de su amigo.

Después de pagar la cuenta, Bianca se despidió de Ash dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, después pasó con Gary y le dio un abrazo cosa que al chico dejó mudo, se acercó a su oído y le dijo:

–El sábado Ash será todo mío.

Gary no podía soportarlo más, Bianca se fue dejando solos a los chicos para así tomar su camino e ir a casa.

–Dime Gary, ¿qué te pareció Bianca?, ¿verdad que es muy amable? –preguntó el pelinegro.

–No lo sé, aún necesito conocerla más –dijo Gary mientras que por dentro sentía coraje ante esa chica.

–Te agradará bastante, es una chica increíble, muy hermosa y muy genial –dijo Ash.

Gary estaba preocupado por sus comentarios, ¿acaso Ash estaba enamorado de ella?

–Ella está enamorada de ti –dijo Gary con tristeza.

–¿Disculpa? –preguntó Ash con duda.

–Lo que oíste, veo en su mirada que te quiere mucho –dijo Gary intentando ocultar lo que le dijo Bianca sobre estar enamorada del pelinegro.

Ash se detuvo al escuchar aquello, Gary se detuvo también no comprendió la mirada de Ash, era una mirada de burla.

–¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Gary.

En eso Ash soltó varias carcajadas hasta soltar lágrimas de sus ojos, Gary no sabía que pensar de eso.

–En serio Gary, eres muy serio, pero a veces dices cosas muy graciosas –dijo Ash con dificultad ya que aún no paraba de reír.

–¿Dije un chiste? –preguntó Gary sin entender la actitud del chico.

–Gary, Bianca no está enamorada de mí –explicó Ash.

–Claro que lo está, no por nada te pidió que estuvieras con ella el sábado –mencionó Gary.

Ash se atacó de la risa nuevamente.

–Gary, Bianca me apartó para el sábado porque ese día se casará con Alexia, una amiga de ambos –explicó Ash.

–¿Quieres decir que Bianca es bisexual igual que tú? –preguntó Gary un poco aliviado.

–No, sólo le gustan las mujeres, por eso es imposible que Bianca se interese en mí –rió Ash.

Gary se quedó callado aunque por dentro quería brincar de emoción al saber la realidad, no había por qué temer, por el momento solamente se dedicó a observar a Ash teniendo un ataque de risa, hacia tanto tiempo que no veía a Ash reírse así, no desde lo de Paul.


	13. Capítulo 13 La boda

13

La boda

El sábado llegó, Ash ya se había vestido con un traje color negro y camisa blanca que era adornada con un pequeño moño oscuro, se peinó para estar presentable ante la fiesta más importante de su amiga. Se detuvo a pensar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior en su casa:

–Ash, lamento informarte que no podré acompañarte a la boda de Bianca –comentó su madre–. Me cambiaron al turno de los sábados.

–Pero mamá, no quiero ir solo, Bianca estará atendiendo a todos sus invitados –Ash estaba algo triste.

En eso tocaron la puerta, la madre de Ash abrió, se trataba del profesor Oak y su nieto quienes habían sido invitados a cenar a la casa Ketchum.

–Buenas noches, ¿interrumpimos algo importante? –preguntó el señor Oak al ver la cara de tristeza de Ash.

–Nada de eso, adelante –dijo Delia–. Sólo le informaba a Ash que no podría acompañarlo a la boda de mañana.

–Es una pena, las bodas son divertidas –dijo el abuelo de Gary cuando se sentaron en la sala.

La madre de Ash empezó a servirles a cada quien siendo ayudada por Ash que aún se encontraba triste.

–¿Eso piensa? –preguntó Delia–. Entonces, ¿por qué no acompaña a Ash a la boda?, así sabría que iría en buenas manos.

Ash observó al profesor Oak.

–Lo lamento, pero mañana estaré muy ocupado –dijo el anciano, en eso observó a su nieto y le sonrió, Gary comprendió que se trataba de una sonrisa que planeaba algo que lo implicaría–. Pero Gary no hará nada mañana, él podría acompañar a Ash.

–¿En serio Gary? –preguntó Delia.

Gary se sintió observado por todos.

–Bueno, yo, la verdad no me gustan mucho los lugares con mucha gente y una boda será así –aclaró Gary apenado.

–Vamos, acompaña a tu amigo, te divertirás, yo lo haría pero estaré ocupado –dijo su abuelo.

–¿Ocupado?, hace rato me dijiste que mañana sólo te dedicarías a dormir –dijo Gary con duda.

Su abuelo en eso aprovechó que su nieto se había sentado a su lado y le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza provocando un quejido del chico.

–Oíste mal –respondió su abuelo–. Acompaña a Ash.

Gary se estaba sobando su cabeza, vio a Ash que había puesto una mirada de "por favor, acompáñame", debía admitirlo estar rodeado de mucha gente desconocida no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, pero si se trataba del pelinegro.

–De acuerdo, acompañaré al niño ashy –dijo Gary.

Ash sonrió ante eso.

–¡Muchas gracias Gary! –fue con él y le abrazó cosa que provocó en Gary un ligero sonrojo.

Ash sonrió al terminar de recordar aquello, recordó la actitud de Gary de toda la noche, serio y apenado, el de ojos verdes era muy divertido, era raro, pero Ash tenía que admitir que era buena persona a pesar de haberle tratado mal con anterioridad, se preguntó por un momento, ¿por qué le había tratado mal antes? Gary le había dicho que por idiota, pero, ¿sería cierto?, sabía que Gary no le gustaba mucho andar con personas pero, esa no era razón para haberse comportado como lo hizo.

Ash se levantó al sentirse ya bien preparado, tomó el regalo que había comprado a la pareja, salió de casa para ir a la de la familia Oak y tocar la puerta que fue abierta por el abuelo del joven.

–¡Ash, un gusto verte! –dijo el señor Oak–. Vaya, nunca te había visto de traje, te ves muy guapo.

Ash agradeció y entró a casa para sentarse en la sala.

–¿Y Gary? –preguntó al fin.

–Acaba de terminar de bañarse, se quedó dormido, pero no te preocupes ya no ha de tardar –mencionó el profesor mientras se sentaba delante de Ash–. Dime Ash, ¿qué ha pasado con tu novio Paul?

–Ya no somos pareja, a decir verdad ya no he sabido nada de él –mencionó Ash un poco dolido.

–Vaya, lo lamento, pero no sufras por eso, muy pronto conocerás a un hombre mucho mejor para ti, quien sabe, quizás este donde menos te lo esperas –dijo el señor Oak sonriendo.

–Probablemente –respondió Ash.

–Y Ash, acerca de Gary, ¿cómo te ha tratado? –preguntó su abuelo de forma curiosa.

–Ha sido muy amable –explicó Ash preguntándose el por qué tanta pregunta.

–Me alegro, se nota que Gary te quiere mucho, es un buen chico y… –´

–Te estoy escuchando –dijo Gary desde las escaleras de la casa.

–…Gary, no sabía que estabas aquí –rió su abuelo.

Ash pudo observar a Gary que llevaba un traje negro al igual que él, la única diferencia era que tenía una corbata.

–Lamento que tuvieras que responderle esas preguntas a mi abuelo –mencionó el chico de ojos verde al estar completamente abajo.

–No te preocupes, te ves muy bien Gary, muy atractivo –sonrió Ash.

Gary se apenó un poco.

–Tú también Ash –dijo con un poco de vergüenza.

–Esto queda para la posteridad, les tomaré una foto para recordar este momento en que ambos se ven bien y mi nieto se ve decente –dijo el señor Oak buscando una cámara.

Gary se avergonzó aún más por esas palabras.

Su abuelo tomó una pequeña cámara color gris, la preparó y se puso frente a los jóvenes.

–Muy bien, vamos a tomar esa foto antes de que se vayan –mencionó y se acercó a su nieto para empujarlo y dejarlo muy pegado a Ash–. Así podrán salir mejor.

Gary comprendió el plan de su abuelo, por unos instantes se arrepintió de haberle revelado la verdad a su familiar.

–Digan wisky –dijo el profesor Oak.

–¡Wisky! –dijo Ash sonriendo y mostrando la seña de paz con su mano derecha.

El flash escapó de la cámara dejando a los jóvenes un poco aturdidos.

–Perfecto, la imprimiré hoy para que Gary la pueda enmarcar –dijo el profesor.

–¿Enmarcar? –preguntó Ash con duda.

–Está loco, no le hagas caso, Abuelo, ¿no tenías mucho trabajo? –preguntó Gary algo enfadado.

–Cierto, bueno les dejaré solos, diviértanse –dijo su abuelo no sin antes guiñarle a su nieto.

Ash observó a Gary y su mirada se guió al bolsillo del saco del castaño, vio algo redondo ahí.

–Tienes algo en tu bolsillo –mencionó Ash.

Gary tapó su bolsillo con su mano.

–No es nada, será mejor irnos pronto o si no llegaremos tarde a la boda de tu amiga.

Ash no hizo más preguntas, salieron para llegar a la ceremonia, afortunadamente para ambos, la boda no era lejos, se iba hacer en un campo del pueblo, al llegar vieron varias sillas cubiertas con tela blanca y enlazadas con moños color azul cielo, tomaron dos lugares mientras saludaban a los invitados, al parecer muy pronto iba a suceder la fiesta ya que varios se estaban sentando. En eso Ash sintió la mano de alguien en su hombro derecho, al ver de quien se trataba se sorprendió.

–¡Alexia! –dijo Ash mientras se levantaba de su asiento para abrazar a la chica–. ¿Nerviosa?

–Algo, gracias por estar aquí, ¿quién es tu invitado? –preguntó la chica al ver a Gary.

Ash los presentó, Gary debía admitir que la novia de Bianca era muy hermosa, una mujer de piel algo pálida, de estatura alta y de cabello grisáceo, estaba usando un vestido color blanco lleno de detalles que la hacían ver más guapa, sus manos eran tapadas por unos guantes de seda.

–Un placer conocerla –dijo Gary.

–El gusto es mío, Bianca me había dicho que habías terminado con tu novio Ash, supongo que era mentira, tienes un novio muy guapo –dijo Alexia sonriéndole a Gary.

Gary se sonrojó ante eso, se puso colorado y muy nervioso, empezó a sentir el sudor bajar de su frente.

–Ja, ja, ja –rió Ash–. Gary no es mi novio, es un amigo que me acompañó debido a que mi mamá no pudo venir por el trabajo, y sí, acabó de terminar una relación.

–Vaya, qué lástima, bueno no te preocupes por eso, es momento de disfrutar este hermoso día, gracias por estar aquí –sonrió Alexia–. Lamentó confundirlos Gary, no sabía en qué estaba pensando.

–No te preocupes –dijo Gary limpiándose el sudor.

La ceremonia dio su inicio, todos los invitados tomaron sus lugares y observaban a Alexia en frente de todos ser acompañada de quien la casaría, en un rato apareció Bianca usando un vestido largo color blanco y llevando consigo flores de color rosa, Ash sonrió al verla y sacó una pequeña cámara para tomarle varias fotos a ambas mujeres. Gary por otro lado observaba cada momento de la ceremonia muy concentrado, era la primera boda a la que asistía en su vida, jamás se imaginó que sería una boda de dos mujeres la primera a la que iría, ambas mujeres eran muy hermosas y se veía que se amaban demasiado, sus ojos lo revelaban, por un momento Gary deseó sentirse así como ellas, tener a alguien con quien compartir su vida.

Después de que ambas mujeres aceptaran ser esposas, la fiesta dio su inicio, los invitados fueron llevados a las mesas para tomar asiento y comer, Gary tenía hambre pero tenía que esperar a Ash quien estaba felicitando a ambas mujeres y tomándose fotos con ellas.

–¡Gary, ven! –exclamó Ash.

Gary se acercó y también salió en varias fotos.

–Gracias por venir Gary –sonrió Bianca al chico.

OO

Después de unas tres horas, la boda seguía, Ash y Gary ya habían comido y el pastel ya había sido partido.

–¿Te diviertes Gary? –preguntó Ash.

–Sí, a decir verdad nunca había ido a una boda –explicó Gary.

–Bueno, disfruta la primera a la que asistes, al menos no es la primera fiesta a la que has asistido –dijo Ash.

–Tienes razón, la primera fiesta a la que asistí, fue tu fiesta de cumpleaños –comentó el chico.

–Bromeas, ¿cierto? –se sorprendió Ash.

–No.

–Vaya, lo lamento –dijo Ash–. Seguramente fue muy aburrido y horrible estar ahí, lamentó haberte ignorado ese día.

–No te preocupes, fue mi culpa nada más.

–Bueno, la próxima vez que haya una fiesta, me encargaré de que te diviertas mucho –sonrió Ash.

Gary le sonrió ante esa idea, el pelinegro sin duda era una persona muy amable.

–Oye Ash, me preguntaba si tú… –

–¿Cómo se la están pasando chicos? –llegaron Bianca y Alexia con una sonrisa.

–Muy bien, gracias –dijo Ash.

Gary por otra parte detestó ser interrumpido.

–Ven, Ash, vamos a Bailar –dijo Alexia tomando de la mano a Ash para sacarlo a la pista de baile y así dejar sola a Bianca y Gary.

Gary observó como Ash se alejaba y Bianca aprovechó para tomar el lugar de Ash.

–¿Cómo va todo? –preguntó la nueva esposa al chico.

–Muy bien, nuevamente felicidades –dijo Gary mirando a la chica–. Al principio pensaba que te gustaba Ash.

Bianca se rió al escuchar eso.

–Ash tenía razón, eres muy gracioso a veces, ¿qué te hizo pensar eso? –preguntó la chica de blanco.

–¿Bromeas?, el día que te conocí me dijiste que te gustaba Ash y que el sábado lo tendrías para ti sola –explicó el chico.

–Yo jamás dije eso, lo que dije fue que alguien en la mesa le gustaba Ash –aclaró la mujer–. Me refería a ti.

Gary se quedó callado ante esa explicación.

–He notado como miras a mi amigo –habló la chica al ver que el joven no iba a responder–. Lo miras como si fuera lo más preciado para ti y cuando Ash sonríe, tú inconscientemente sonríes, eso me pasaba a mí cuando me fijé en Alexia, le expliqué a ella que estabas enamorado de Ash ese mismo día que te conocí, Alexia me dijo que al verte en la ceremonia fingió pensar que tú eras el novio de Ash para ver como actuabas, me dio la razón a mis sospechas.

–¿Quieres decir que Alexia sabía que no éramos novios y fue una trampa el decir que éramos pareja? –preguntó Gary asustado.

–En efecto –rió Bianca mientras bebía vino de una copa que se encontraba en la mesa, seguramente de Ash.

–¿Por qué hicieron eso? –preguntó Gary.

–Simple, porque estás enamorado de Ash y queremos ayudarte en lo que estamos aquí, mañana Alexia y yo iremos de luna de miel a Kalos, lugar de nacimiento de Alexia por lo que ya no estaremos para ayudarte.

–Sigo sin entender.

–Escucha –comenzó Bianca–. Ash es un buen chico, es un niño al que le adoras por ser tan amable, me ha apoyado muchas veces en muchos problemas que he vivido y él sufrió mucho después de lo de su padre pero… –

–¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó Gary con duda.

–No debo decirte yo eso, por favor, no le preguntes a Ash, dudo que pueda soportar recordarlo –dijo Bianca observando a Ash bailar con Alexia.

Gary se limitó a observar también a la pareja de baile.

–Ash es excelente, merece lo mejor, afortunadamente ya decidió que va a estudiar y estoy segura que será el mejor por eso le dije que si estudiaría en donde yo lo había hecho, podría vivir conmigo y Alexia, desafortunadamente Ash tiene un defecto –dijo Bianca.

–¿Cuál es? –preguntó el joven.

–Es muy distraído, créeme, sino ya se hubiera dado cuenta de tus sentimientos –dijo Bianca con una sonrisa–. Hace años, una chica estaba terriblemente enamorada de Ash, su nombre era Macey, le regalaba muchas cosas a Ash, le hacía de comer, en fin era obvio sus sentimientos pero Ash nunca se dio cuenta de eso, es muy tontito a veces; luego otra chica llamada Jessie se fijó en el chico, sólo que ella tuvo la valentía de admitir sus sentimientos, por fortuna para ella, Ash sentía lo mismo, duraron dos años, pero era mal vista esa relación ya que Jessie era mayor de edad, al final Jessie se separó de Ash para trabajar en una organización y así perder el rastro de ella. También existió un chico llamado Calem, se enamoró de Ash y le perseguía por todos lados, Ash no entendía su actitud, pensaba que era sólo por ser su amigo, hasta que el chico se atrevió a decirle que le gustaba, ahí fue cuando muchos conocieron la bisexualidad de Ash, Calem daba todo por Ash, pero su relación duró sólo siete meses debido a que el chico fue a otra región ya que su padre había recibido una oferta de trabajo muy buena.

Gary estaba sorprendido, Ash tenía un pequeño historial de parejas.

–¿Por qué me cuentas esto? –preguntó el joven.

–Porque me agradas, no sé, me he dado cuenta que eres un muchacho muy gentil y amable, una buena persona –explicó la novia–. Me gustaría ver a Ash con alguien como tú, tienes mis bendiciones y las de Alexia.

Gary la miró con duda, no sabía si agradecer aquellas palabras o no.

–De acuerdo, lo admito, me gusta mucho Ash, me sentí atraído hacia él desde que le conocí, pero no quería aceptarlo, le traté mal por un tiempo y afortunadamente ya me ha perdonado.

–¿Ves?, Ash es una persona muy amable, te ha perdonado, eso habla bien de ti, por algo lo hizo, escucha, atrévete a decirle tus sentimientos a Ash, o sino nunca se dará cuenta y quién sabe, alguien puede ganártelo –opinó Bianca–. Prométeme que cuidaras de Ash en mi lugar.

–Lo prometo –dijo Gary levantando su copa para chocarla con la de Bianca y así beber el contenido–. Gracias por tus palabras.

–No hay de que –dijo la chica–. Quiero bailar, vamos.

–Pero, yo no sé bailar –aclaró el joven.

–Te enseñaré, debes aprender si algún día deseas casarte.

Bianca llevó al muchacho a la pista de baile, ahí empezaron a bailar lentamente gracias a la canción que era de forma relajada, Gary observó a su amigo bailar con la otra novia, Ash le sonrió al verle y él también.

OOOOOOOO

La noche había llegado, siguieron sentados en la mesa, en eso Gary recordó cuando fue interrumpido por Bianca.

–Oye, Ash –

–¿Sí Gary? –preguntó el joven.

Gary llevó su mano al bolsillo de su saco.

–Me preguntaba si tú recordabas el día que te dije que ya no quería saber de ti.

–Cómo olvidarlo –dijo Ash con un poco de sarcasmo.

–Supongo que eso fue un sí –dijo el joven de ojos verdes–. Nuevamente pido una disculpa, pero lo importante es que tengo algo para ti.

Gary sacó el contenido de su bolsillo, se trataba de la pokebola rota que Ash había pescado hace meses, al verla el chico se sorprendió.

–Vaya, la habías guardado –dijo Ash.

–Sí, recuerdo que me habías querido regalar una mitad y… –

–Esa mitad sigue siendo tuya –dijo Ash–. Si quieres, también la otra mitad puede ser tuya.

–Siempre me has regalado cosas, el dibujo, el libro y ahora esto –sonrió Gary–. Toma.

Le entregó la otra mitad a Ash.

–Vaya, que amable –sonrió Ash al tomar la mitad restante.

–Recuerdo que dijiste que así tendríamos algo que compartir, bueno, me gustaría decir que con estas mitades puedes saber que… puedes… contar conmigo para lo que necesites, siempre estaré a tu lado, Ash –explicó Gary algo nervioso.

–Eso es muy amable de tu parte Gary, muchas gracias, lo mismo digo –Ash le dio un abrazo al joven, Gary lo recibió muy bien y vio a lo lejos a Bianca que le sonreía.

Oooooo

Duraron una hora más en la fiesta, se despidieron de la feliz pareja y les desearon un matrimonio lleno de alegría y una excelente luna de miel. Ya casi llegaban a sus casas.

–Vaya, fue muy divertido, me alegra que Bianca haya conocido a alguien como Alexia, espero yo conocer a alguien así –dijo el pelinegro.

–Estoy seguro que sí –le dio ánimos su compañero.

–Gracias, lo mismo digo, ahora que lo pienso, ¿qué clase de mujeres te gustan? –preguntó Ash.

–Bueno, difícil pregunta, no lo sé, últimamente he pensado muchas cosas –dijo Gary.

–Bueno, ¿te gusta alguien? –preguntó Ash.

–Este, no, no, nadie –dijo Gary apenado.

–Mentiroso –rió Ash–. Se nota que sí, vamos dime.

–No, no es cierto –estaba apenado.

–Vamos, dime, no le diré a nadie, lo prometo –insistió Ash.

–Bueno, la verdad –Gary pensó que era momento de decir la verdad, tenía que atreverse, era ahora o nunca–. De quien me he fijado es de…

–¡Ash! –esa voz era conocida por ambos, una voz que Gary repudió.

–¿Paul? –preguntó Ash sorprendido–. ¿Qué haces?

–Al parecer me has olvidado fácilmente, te ves muy hermoso así, me gustaría quitarte ese traje –dijo Paul acercándose al joven, Gary le odió.

–¿Qué quieres Paul? –preguntó Ash.

–Sólo vine para decirte que te perdono y volveré a ser tu novio, pero debes acompañarme a Sinnoh, iré a vivir ahí en una semana –explicó Paul.

–Gracias, pero no gracias, ya te he olvidado y no quiero irme de aquí –dijo Ash.

–Lo dudo –Paul se acercó a Ash para robarle un beso.

Ash miró al joven enojado, Gary estaba furioso.

–¿Qué rayos fue eso? –preguntó Ash limpiándose sus labios.

–Vamos, yo sé que te ha gustado –aclaró Paul–. Vamos Ash, no estés más con éste, sé que deseas estar con un hombre de verdad.

Paul se acercó más a Ash, Gary no lo soportó tomó a Paul del brazo para detenerlo.

–Ni se te ocurra hacerle algo –dijo Gary enojado.

–¿Y si no qué? –preguntó Paul.

Gary entendió el reto, elevó su puño y lo envió a las costillas de Paul para tirarlo al suelo. Ash se sorprendió por eso.

–Imbécil, ¿quién te has creído? –preguntó Paul enfurecido.

–Yo soy quien protegerá a Ash de lo que sea, así que más te vale que lo dejes –dijo Gary sin pensar.

Ash por el contrario estaba apenado y algo lleno de duda por esas palabras.

–Vaya, al parecer ya has admitido tus intenciones –Paul se levantó y agarró a Gary del cuello de su camisa para levantarlo–. Pues te tengo una noticia, Ash no te mere…

–¡Déjalo en paz Paul! –exigió Ash interrumpiendo–. ¡Ni se te ocurra hacerle daño!

–¿O si no qué? –preguntó Paul viendo con burla a Ash.

Ash le dio una patada en el estómago a Paul provocando que soltara a Gary y que perdiera su fuerza, después le dio un golpe en el ojo al joven.

–La primera por Gary, la segunda, me la debías –dijo Ash–. No te quiero ver, ya supéralo, no somos nada.

Paul se levantó lleno de cólera.

–Muy bien, si ese es tu deseo, de lo que te pierdes –dijo al fin y así se retiró.

–Lamento esto –dijo Ash observando a Gary –. ¿No te hizo nada?

–No, pero, excelente patada y buen golpe en el ojo –rió Gary.

–Gracias, tu golpe también fue brillante –respondió el pelinegro.

Ambos siguieron su camino lleno de risa por como habían tratado a Paul, sin duda alguna ese sábado había terminado bien.

**Hemos llegado al final de este capítulo, sé que fue muy largo pero quise poner información necesraia para cerrar bien esta historia, primero la pokebola que Ash había encontrado, segunda, el pasado de Ash en el amor, tercera el final de Paul, espero les haya gustado, se aceptan reviews :P**


	14. Capítulo 14 ¿quién es ese pokémon?

**Hola a todos, gracias por continuar esta historia, aquí les dejo el capítulo número 14 donde con sólo ver el título sospecharán ahora quien aparecerá :P **

**Gracias a Lina Okazaki por sus palabras, no te preocupes, tus chocolates y peluches de pokémon son bien recibidos, (espero sean de pikachu y cyndaquill XD) que bueno que te gustaron mucho los capítulos, yo también me reí con la paliza a Paul.**

**Ya no les aburro más, continuemos con esta historia. **

14

¿Quién es ese pokémon?

Gary se levantó más temprano que otros días debido a que hoy era el primer día de clases del último semestre, bajó a desayunar en compañía de su abuelo, tomó su mochila y salió de su casa para al fin llegar al colegio no sin antes hacer una parada antes, llegó a la casa de sus vecinos y tocó la puerta para que ésta fuera abierta por el pelinegro.

–Buenos días –sonrió Ash.

Gary le respondió, ambos se dirigieron a la escuela que estaba poblada por varios alumnos, inclusive algunos nuevos, se dieron cuenta que les habían cambiado de salón, a uno más grande y cerca de la cafetería del colegio; al llegar a la nueva aula, se dieron cuenta que ya todos los demás compañeros yacían ahí, Gary y Ash se dirigieron a la parte de atrás. Ash fue saludado por todos y varios de los compañeros se acercaron para preguntarle cómo le había ido en sus vacaciones.

–Muy bien, fue muy divertido –mencionó Ash–. Me la pasé casi siempre con Gary.

–¿En serio? –preguntó Dawn–. ¿No te hartaste de él?

Gary creyó que esa pregunta era para Ash, pero al verla se dio cuenta que ella le miraba.

–¿Me preguntaste a mí? –preguntó Gary con duda a la chica.

–¿A quién más? –respondió Dawn.

–Bueno, no, no me harté, Ash es muy divertido –dijo Gary sorprendido pero con una pequeña sonrisa.

–Vaya, al parecer sonríes, te ves muy bien –dijo Iris al de ojos verdes.

–Gracias –respondió apenado.

–Lo avergonzaste, ¿no tienes vergüenza Iris? –se burló Serena–. Oye Ash, después de clases iremos a comer, ¿te animas?

–Claro que sí –respondió Ash–. Gary, tú también irás.

–No creo que la invitación sea para mí –dijo Gary.

–Te equivocas, ¿verdad que puede ir también, Serena? –preguntó el pelinegro a la chica.

–Claro, mientras más mejor –respondió la chica giñándole el ojo a Gary.

Gary agradeció pero por dentro no comprendía porque todos le trataban con amabilidad, en eso Brock y Misty se acercaron a Gary para hablar con él.

–Ash nos contó que el sábado le habías defendido de Paul, fue muy amable de tu parte –dijo Brock.

–Sólo hice lo que cualquier amigo haría –dijo Gary.

–Aún así, eso fue muy lindo Gary –mencionó la pelirroja.

Las clases dieron inicio, varios maestros nuevos les iban a impartir las últimas materias de la preparatoria, una de las pocas maestras que volverían a tener era Cynthia quien les había dicho que esperaba que ya la mayoría supiera que era a lo que se iban a dedicar en el resto de su vida. El receso fue muy divertido para Gary, era la primera vez que salía al patio con sus compañeros, ahí varios de ellos le preguntaron varias cosas de su vida para conocerlo mejor y darse cuenta que Gary no era mala persona como creían. Después de las clases, fueron a comer a un pequeño restaurante de comida rápida, ahí varios compañeros mencionaron a que se dedicarían de grande y que ya habían elegido una universidad para eso, Dawn había escogido ser coordinadora, Misty quería dedicarse a ser líder de gimnasio, Brock a ser un criador pokémon, Tracey a ser pintor, cada quien tenía sueños, pero el que más le gustaba a Gary era el de Ash, ser un maestro pokémon.

Al terminar de comer y pagar, cada quien se dirigió a su hogar, el día estaba nublándose y varios truenos se escuchaban, probablemente una tormenta empezaría pronto.

–Será mejor apretar el paso Gary –dijo Ash.

Ambos chicos caminaron más de prisa, en eso una fuerte ventisca se soltó, a Gary le fue imposible caminar al igual que al pelinegro quien se había atrasado más en el camino.

–¡Ash! –exclamó Gary.

Volteó para ver a Ash quien corrió con todas sus fuerzas a la entrada del bosque del pueblo, Gary se preguntó qué tenía el chico hasta ver lo que realmente sucedía, el pelinegro se hincó para estar frente a un pikachu que probablemente estaba muerto ya que tenía varios golpes en su cuerpo. Ash le hablaba al pokémon desesperado, en ese instante varios Spearow aparecieron de los árboles y empezaron a picotear al pikachu y éste se quejaba, Ash se molestó, se quitó el suéter que llevaba para así asustar a las aves.

–¡Déjenlo en paz! –exclamó Ash–. ¡Pikachu, no te preocupes, te salvaré!

Gary fue lo más rápido que pudo cerca de Ash, pero en ese instante los Spearow volaron con fuerza para atacar al chico y picotearlo. El pikachu no soportó ver aquello, se levantó y soltó un ataque eléctrico contra las aves para así ahuyentarlas.

Gary se acercó a Ash.

–¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó.

Ash envolvió al pokémon con su suéter y lo tomó en brazos como si se tratara de un bebé.

–Gracias –le dijo al pokémon–. ¡Gary, tenemos que ayudarlo!

Gary comprendió, fueron lo más pronto posible a casa de Gary para pedirle ayuda a su abuelo quién sabría qué hacer en esos momentos, fueron al pequeño laboratorio de su abuelo pero no se encontraba en ningún lado. Ash estaba desesperado.

–Déjalo aquí –dijo Gary señalando una pequeña camilla.

Ash obedeció, Gary buscó medicina para el pokémon y unas vendas y así empezó a curar al pikachu.

–¿Se pondrá bien? –dijo Ash asustado.

–No te preocupes, estará bien, sólo necesita descansar –le sonrió Gary.

Ash observó al ratón amarillo dormido, se acercó más a él para poder escuchar su respiración.

–Gracias Gary –dijo Ash–. Eres muy buen médico.

–A quien deberían darle las gracias es a ti, arriesgaste tu seguridad por el pokémon, eso habla bien de ti –mencionó Gary dándole unas palmadas en el hombro derecho.

OOO

Ash no se movió de ahí en horas, ni aun cuando llegó el abuelo de Gary, le habló a su madre para informarle que se quedaría a dormir en casa de su amigo con tal de estar cerca del pokémon, ni siquiera comió, sólo estaba cerca del pokémon dormido.

–Ash, relájate, pikachu se pondrá bien, mañana estará mucho mejor –dijo Gary algo preocupado.

–Tal vez, pero no quiero dejarlo solo –respondió el pelinegro.

Gary se encariñó más con Ash por esa actitud, sí que era buena persona, ayudó a un pokémon que ni siquiera era suyo.

–Ash –dijo Gary–. Estoy seguro que serás un excelente maestro pokémon.

Ash le sonrió.


	15. Capítulo 15 Un nuevo amigo

**Hola a todos, aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo de esta historia donde sabremos qué sucedió con el pikachu y como siguen las cosas con Ash y Gary. Gracias por sus reviews.**

**Misutore01: Gracias por tus palabras, espero sigas leyendo la historia :D **

**Allan Grayson: Que bueno que te gustó el último capítulo, espero te agrade este y sólo puedo decir, todo a su tiempo con estos dos XD **

**Sin más que decir comencemos **** se aceptan reviews :P **

15

Un nuevo amigo

La noche fue larga, Gary intentaba que Ash fuera dormir pero el chico no lo aceptaba, le dejó una cobija para que no tuviera frío, Ash no se movía, seguía observando al pokémon que seguía durmiendo. Llegó la mañana, Gary se levantó para informarle a su amigo que muy pronto tenían que ir a la escuela, al entrar al laboratorio vio a su abuelo checando al pikachu junto a Ash.

–Ha mejorado notablemente, esperemos que despierte pronto –dijo el profesor Oak.

Ash sonrió al escuchar aquello, acarició la oreja del pikachu.

–Buenos días Gary –dijo su abuelo, Ash volteó para ver a su amigo y le saludó.

–Buenos días; Ash debes desayunar, debemos ir a la escuela pronto –mencionó Gary.

–¿Es necesario?, quisiera quedarme con pikachu –dijo Ash algo triste.

Gary comprendió, sabía que Ash no se iba a mover de ahí.

–Lo lamento Ash, pero no debes faltar a tus responsabilidades –dijo el profesor Oak–. Descuida, pikachu estará muy bien.

Ash no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, salió con Gary para desayunar pero sólo tomó una taza de café, salieron sin decir ni una palabra, todos los pensamientos de Ash estaban en el pokémon, a lo lejos observaron a la madre de Ash.

–Hola chicos, ¿se divirtieron? –preguntó Delia.

–Sí señora Ketchum –dijo Gary.

En eso el celular de la mamá de Ash sonó, ella al responder el aparato tuvo una mirada de decepción junto a la preocupación y decidió colgar, Ash y Gary se percataron de eso, ella decidió no responder.

–¿Ocurre algo mamá? –preguntó Ash.

–Nada, sólo asuntos del trabajo, será mejor que vayan a la escuela o sino no alcanzarán la primera clase.

Los jóvenes obedecieron y llegaron al colegio, Ash se limitó a escuchar cada materia, pero observaba la ventana del salón con tristeza, Gary sabía por qué, su cuerpo estaba ahí, pero no su mente. Llegó el receso, todos invitaron a Ash a salir al patio pero rechazó la oferta, Gary decidió quedarse a su lado, almorzaron poco.

–Tranquilo, pikachu se encontrará muy bien –dijo Gary.

–Lo sé, por qué tú lo curaste –dijo Ash intentando sonreír, pero no pudo.

–Dime una cosa, ¿por qué tienes tanto cariño al pikachu? –preguntó Gary.

–Desde pequeño lo he tenido, mi padre en mi cumpleaños número 7 me regaló el pikachu de peluche, desde ahí se convirtió en mi pokémon favorito –dijo Ash–. Mi padre era mi héroe.

Gary recordó la plática que había tenido con Bianca "_era_", acaso, ¿el padre de Ash había muerto? No se atrevía a preguntárselo.

Las clases llegaron a su fin, Ash y Gary salieron de prisa para llegar a la casa Oak, al entrar al laboratorio encontraron a su abuelo en frente de la camilla donde se debía encontrar el pikachu, pero su cuerpo le tapaba.

–Hola jóvenes, llegaron muy pronto –dijo el señor Oak.

–¿Y pikachu? –preguntó Ash.

El señor Oak se movió un poco y ahí estaba el pokémon sentado y comiendo una manzana con mucha alegría.

–Despertó hace media hora –explicó el abuelo de Gary–. Parece que estaba buscando a alguien.

Ash y Gary se acercaron al pokémon, pikachu les observó y duró un tiempo observando a Ash.

–Me alegra saber que te encuentras muy bien –dijo Ash acercando su rostro a pikachu–. Me tenías muy preocupado.

Pikachu sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso a Ash en su mejilla cosa que sorprendió a todos.

–Vaya, al parecer, pikachu sabe que le ayudaste anteriormente –aclaró el profesor Oak.

Ash sonrió al saber eso. El profesor Oak salió del laboratorio dejando a los jóvenes y al pokémon solos. Gary aprovechó para colocar su brazo alrededor del pelinegro. Pikachu observó aquello con detenimiento.

–Muchas gracias por todo Gary –dijo Ash sonriéndole.

Gary vio que sus rostros estaban muy pegados, en eso Gary empezó a colorarse.

–No hay de que –dijo Gary apenado.

–¿Qué te parece si mañana vamos al cine?, yo invito –dijo Ash.

Gary se sorprendió ante esa propuesta, había salido con anterioridad con Ash pero esta vez sintió que iba a ser diferente, él antiguamente tenía ganas de invitarlo a salir como una cita, pero no se atrevía, quizás ese era el momento.

–De acuerdo –dijo Gary.

–¡Bien!, me muero por ir –dijo Ash alegre.

Ash dijo que tenía que ir al baño dejando a Gary y al pikachu solos. Gary observó a Ash alejarse y no podía dejar de sonreír, por otro lado, el pikachu le observaba.

–Pika –dijo el pokémon.

Gary le observó.

–¿Disculpa? –preguntó Gary.

–Pika pi, pikachu –dijo el pokémon con una sonrisa. Gary no comprendía.

Pikachu volvió a repetir la misma palabra, sólo que esta vez actuó para que Gary comprendiera mejor.

–Ash y yo… –dijo Gary, pikachu sonrió y giñó un ojo provocando en el joven mayor sonrojo–. ¡Claro que no, sólo somos amigos!

Pikachu comenzó a reír cosa que a Gary no le pareció muy divertido, alguien más que se da cuenta.


	16. Capítulo 16 Pasado

**Hola a todos, espero se encuentren muy bien, les dejo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia y me doy cuenta que ya le falta poco por terminar, espero lo disfruten.**

16

El pasado que regresa

El profesor Oak mencionó que pikachu ya estaba lo suficientemente fuerte para irse a su casa, pero el pokémon no lo aceptaba, a pesar de haber pasado un solo día, se había encariñado con el pelinegro gracias a que recordaba que lo había ayudado con los Spearow, el pokémon se colocaba cada que podía en el hombro izquierdo del joven.

–¿Puedo quedármelo? –preguntó Ash a su madre.

–Bueno, si tu deseo es ser maestro pokémon, supongo que ya tienes a tu primer compañero pokémon –mencionó Delia mientras le daba una caricia al ratón amarillo.

Gary le recordó a su amigo sobre la salida que había prometido el día de ayer, ir al cine, Ash y él quedaron de salir a las cinco de la tarde para cumplir esa salida, Gary salió de su casa para ir a la del pelinegro, el camino se le hizo más largo que lo normal, no podía negar que estaba nervioso, sentía que era una cita.

–Jovencito –escuchó a lo lejos y observó a un señor de unos cuarenta años de cabello negro y piel pálida.

–Buenas tardes, ¿necesita algo? –preguntó Gary sabiendo que nunca en su vida había visto a ese señor, pero que le recordaba mucho a alguien.

–A decir verdad sí, ¿me podrías decir en donde está la casa de Delia ketchum? –preguntó el señor.

Gary señaló la casa de Ash al hombre pensando que se trataba de un simple vendedor o algo así, el señor le agradeció y corrió a la casa cosa que sorprendió al castaño, aún así fue también a la casa para estar con Ash. La puerta fue abierta por Ash.

–Hijo… –dijo el señor al mismo tiempo que Ash azotaba la puerta–. Vamos, abre, ¡Delia, abran!

Siguió tocando el señor, Gary por otra parte quedó impactado, ese hombre le dijo a Ash hijo, ¿acaso se trataba de su padre?, el hombre siguió tocando hasta que la puerta fue abierta por Delia, mientras Gary, observó a Ash salir al patio de su casa e indicarle a Gary que le acompañara, cosa que el joven hizo.

Así fue como se alejaron de la casa, para poder continuar con el trato de ir al cine.

–Ash, ¿qué fue eso? –preguntó el de ojos verde.

–Sabía que preguntarías –suspiró el pelinegro–. Supongo que ya conociste a mi papá.

Gary no respondió ante eso, creyó por unos instantes que su padre estaba muerto, Bianca lo había mencionado con tristeza y ahora que lo pensaba, Ash se parecía algo a su padre.

–¿Por qué no quisiste verlo? –preguntó el castaño.

Ash se detuvo, vio a lo lejos una banca y decidió sentarse, Gary hizo igual.

–El día siguiente de mi cumpleaños número siete, al despertarme, encontré a mi mamá llorando en la mesa, le pregunté que tenía pero no respondió, vi que tenía en sus manos una hoja de papel, la tomó y leí lo que tenía, era una carta de mi padre que decía que no podía más, debía convertirse en un maestro pokémon y no regresaría hasta serlo –relató Ash–. Él nos abandonó, por seguir su sueño, ni siquiera no lo dijo a ninguno, ni siquiera se dignó a llamarnos o algo por el estilo, sólo se fue.

Ash comenzó a llorar, Gary no sabía que decir, jamás creyó que alguien se atrevería a abandonar a Ash, ese chico que era su adoración.

–Bueno, ya volvió, quizás vino a pedirles disculpas, ¿por qué no hablas con él? –preguntó Gary.

–No quiero, duré muchos años intentando fingir que él nunca existió –aclaró Ash–. Hubo momentos en que pensaba que él no me quería como hijo y por eso nos había abandonado.

–Sólo un idiota no te quería –dijo Gary sin pensar.

Ash le observó con duda por esas palabras.

–Bueno, me refiero… a un padre, tú me entiendes –dijo Gary nervioso.

Ash soltó una risa.

–Gracias –dijo el de piel bronceada–. Lamento esto, no era mi intención arruinar esta salida, será mejor que vayamos al cine antes de perder la película.

Ash se levantó y tomó el brazo de su amigo para seguir caminando y así llegar al cine; en el sitio se encontraron a Iris y Tracey quienes entrarían a otra función, una película de romance, ¿acaso Iris y Tracey eran pareja?, preguntó el castaño a su amigo; por otro lado, ellos decidieron ver una película de terror para ver quién era más miedoso, cosa que Gary aceptó pensando que aguantaría y que el pequeño Ashy no. Gary por unos momentos deseó que Ash tuviera miedo para tener un pretexto y abrazarlo en la sala, cosa que no pasó, Ash disfrutó en grande la película hasta el final.

–¿Por qué siempre se separan los protagonistas en las películas de terror? –preguntó Ash cuando volvían a su casa–. Así es más fácil que los maten.

Gary rió ante esas palabras de Ash, llegaron a la casa del pelinegro, el joven abrió la puerta y al entrar vieron en la sala a su madre y a su padre.

–Ash –dijo el señor y se levantó.

Ash inmediatamente se fue dejándolos solos.

–¡Ash, espera! –exclamó Delia.

Gary por otra parte no sabía qué hacer.

–Me temo que no desea verme –dijo el invitado.

–Dale tiempo –dijo la madre de Ash–. Gary, ¿cómo se la pasaron?, Satoshi, te presento a Gary, amigo de tu hijo.

Así que ese era el nombre del padre de Ash.

–Un placer conocerte –le dio la mano al joven y éste la aceptó.

–Iré a buscar a Ash –dijo Gary para dejar a la pareja sola, sabía que Ash en ese instante se encontraba con el pikachu.

Gary entró a su casa y fue directo a su jardín para encontrar ahí a Ash junto a pikachu quien yacía en las piernas del chico.

–Hola –dijo Gary al sentarse a su lado.

–Lamento eso –respondió triste.

–No te preocupes, por otro lado, tu mamá te llamó, debiste haberle hecho caso –mencionó el de ojos verdes.

–No puedo, tendría que hablar con él y… no me atrevo.

–¿Por qué no? –preguntó Gary–. No lo conozco, pero al parecer desea verte, quizás quiere pedirte perdón.

–Me da miedo, me da miedo que sepa que yo también quiero ser un maestro pokémon, me da miedo que sepa que soy bisexual, me da miedo que se avergüence de mí –aclaró Ash intentando no llorar.

–Comprendo, a decir verdad, yo tenía miedo cuando le dije a mi abuelo que me gustaba un hombre –dijo Gary.

Ash le observó sorprendido.

–Gary, ¿acaso eres bisexual? –preguntó mientras se limpiaba los ojos.

–No lo sé, es la primera vez que siento algo así, no sabría decirte –aclaró el de ojos verdes.

–¿Qué te dijo tu abuelo? –preguntó el pelinegro.

–Me apoyo, dijo que siempre seguiré siendo su nieto y siempre estará orgulloso de mí –sonrió Gary al recordar ese momento–. Tarde o temprano tendrás que hablar con tu padre y descubrirá lo que eres, si te acepta será genial y si no, de lo que se pierde, ¿no crees?

Ash no respondió ante esas palabras, sabía que su amigo tenía razón.

–Gary, ese chico que te gusta es Tracey, ¿verdad? –preguntó el de piel bronceada cambiando de tema.

Gary le observó anonadado.

–Por supuesto que no, ¿por qué preguntas?

–Porque cuando lo vimos en el cine con Iris lo viste diferente a otras veces y tenías curiosidad si eran pareja, ¿es él verdad? –preguntó Ash.

–No, se trata de alguien más –dijo Gary observando al pikachu que le miraba de una forma pícara.

–¿Lo conozco?, ¿quién es? –preguntó Ash.

–Lo sabrás, pero ahora no –respondió Gary.

El pikachu aprovechó eso, tomó la mano de Gary para colocarla junto a la mano de Ash. Gary se sintió nervioso ante eso, eso fue suficiente, Ash debió entender la indirecta.

–Vaya, pikachu es muy juguetón –rió Ash–. Gracias por todo Gary.

Gary sonrió, por otra parte pikachu odió lo distraído que era el pelinegro.


	17. Capítulo 17 Satoshi

**Nuevo capítulo, ya estamos en la recta final de que termine esta historia, este capítulo es muy corto, sospecho que el más de todos, pero este capítulo tendrá algo que a Gary le afectará demasiado. Gracias por sus reviews, aquí contesto:**

**Lina Okazaki XD jajaja primero que nada me mató de la risa lo que pusiste al inicio, no comprendía que pasaba por ahí :P suerte con todo ese problema XD Sí pikachu no podía faltar en esta historia y el pikachu desea que Ash se de cuenta de los sentimientos de Gary pero Ash ni se pone a pensar en la realidad, es distraído XD espero te guste mucho este capítulo, sospecho que no, pero sabrás el por qué al leerlo :P**

**Allan Grayson: Gracias por tus palabras, que bueno que te gustan mucho los capítulos :3 he disfruta escribir esta historia y le he agarrado mucho cariño :P espero este capítulo te agrade, pero sospecho que no :P **

**Sin más que decir, les dejo leer esta historia y se aceptan reviews para saber que les ha parecido este capítulo :D COMENCEMOS:**

17

Satoshi

La escuela fue muy aburrida, Gary tuvo que ir solo debido a que Ash prefirió no ir, necesitaba resolver el asunto de su padre de una vez, al terminar las clases y ayudarle a Misty con los ejercicios de cálculo, volvió a su casa, en la entrada encontró a su abuelo platicar con Satoshi.

–Gary, ¿cómo te fue en la escuela? –preguntó su abuelo al verlo.

–Estuvo tranquilo –dijo Gary.

–Bueno, al menos no aburrido, Gary, el padre de Ash te está buscando, desea hablar contigo.

El castaño observó al señor Ketchum algo extrañado, ¿para qué quería hablar con él?, pensaba que con quien debería estar en ese instante era con Ash. Su abuelo se retiró debido a que tenía que ir a una conferencia, Gary invitó a pasar al señor a su hogar, le ofreció refresco de manzana para poder platicar en la mesa de la cocina.

–Tienes una casa muy bonita –dijo el papá de Ash.

–Y bien, ¿de qué quería hablarme? –preguntó Gary.

–Directo al grano, me agrada –sonrió el señor–. Sólo quería agradecerte por ayudarme a hablar con mi hijo.

El castaño le miró extrañado por esas palabras.

–¿Ayudarlo?, no sé de qué habla –mencionó el joven.

–Ayer en la noche cuando Ash llegó a casa me saludó, no pude aguantarme y le abracé, hacía tanto tiempo que quería tenerlo en mis brazos y a Delia también, fui un cobarde al dejarles solos, pero no quería regresar como un perdedor que no logró nada, por eso apenas volví con el triunfo de haber ganado varias ligas y tener en mis manos más de cien pokémon atrapados, por eso ahora quise verlos, al principio me daba miedo, no te lo niego, pero al llegar a donde antes vivíamos me di cuenta que ya no estaban ahí, temí lo peor, pregunté a varios de los vecinos si sabían dónde estaban hasta que me informaron que vinieron aquí en pueblo Paleta –relató el señor Satoshi–. Cuando me informaste donde vivían y toqué la puerta, lo primero que vi fue a mi hijo, al verlo me di cuenta lo fuerte que era con tan sólo mirar sus ojos, pero él no se atrevía a verme, platiqué con Delia, le rogué por su perdón, me hinqué, rogué y le expliqué todo, al principio no quería escucharme, pero después me perdonó, una de las cosas de las que me enamoré de esa mujer, era su gran corazón.

Gary escuchaba todo con detenimiento, probablemente el señor estaba arrepentido, pero estar fuera varios años no le ayudaba nada.

–Luego de hablar, llegó Ash y se atrevió a hablarme, lo primero que me dijo fue "¿Ya cumpliste tu sueño?", no respondí, sólo le abracé y le pedí perdón por haberlo dejado, Ash me devolvió el abrazo, después les comenté sobre todo lo que había hecho, les mostré mis premios y reconocimientos y Ash los miraba alegre. Sólo quería mostrarle que no tenía un padre que era un perdedor, después me contaron todo lo que habían hecho, estaba muy orgulloso de ambos, sabía que no merecía su perdón, ni siquiera que me vieran, incluso Ash me comentó de ti y de cómo le has ayudado con todo y sobre su nuevo compañero pikachu, a decir verdad sé qué será difícil que mi hijo me perdone y me vuelva a tener confianza, él mismo me lo dijo al no poder recibir su perdón.

–¿Le comentó todo de qué? –preguntó Gary.

–Sobre que quería ser un maestro pokémon y sobre su sexualidad –respondió el señor Ketchum.

–Vaya, Ash es de los que dicen todo con facilidad –rió Gary.

–No tiene problemas en revelar la realidad, se parece mucho a su madre en eso –mencionó el señor Ketchum al beber el contenido de su vaso–. No podré negar que me sorprendió, pero, aún así, es el mejor hijo que alguien pueda tener, Ash me informó que se atrevió a hablarme gracias a ti, por eso muchas gracias.

Satoshi se levantó de su lugar para ir junto a Gary y darle un abrazo, Gary no supo qué hacer en ese instante, ni siquiera conocía bien a ese hombre y él le regalaba un abrazo, se congeló ante eso.

–Me tengo que ir, gracias por tu hospitalidad –dijo Satoshi–. Ya falta poco para que Ash y tú terminen los estudios, pero, quiero hacer las cosas bien esta vez y no perder más de la vida de él ni de la de Delia, sé que será complicado recuperar su cariño, pero no me rendiré y volveré a ser visto por mi hijo como un padre, como el héroe que me veía de niño, ayer me dijo que no podría tenerme mucha confianza ya que tantos años no se olvidan fácilmente y estoy consciente de eso, pero lucharé por recuperar el amor de ambos… por eso hoy les pediré que vayamos a vivir a Jotho, ahí hay una universidad muy buena para Ash, si aceptan, me los llevaré mañana mismo y así podré tenerlos conmigo siempre.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Gary se quedó petrificado, alguien más quería alejarlo de Ash, no podía, pero sabía que era su padre, pero aún así, no era justo, él lo abandonó, no merecía tener a Ash a su lado, por más que fuera su padre, ese señor debía comprender que recuperar el cariño del pelinegro no podía ser de esa forma; detestó haberle ayudado con Ash, no podía aceptar que el joven se fuera lejos, no podría soportarlo, primero Paul, luego creía que Bianca y ahora el señor Satoshi llegó para llevárselo, no lo aceptaba, tenía que hacer algo y pronto, ¿y si Ash aceptaba?, ¿qué le pasaría a él? No se atrevía siquiera a pensar en una vida sin su pelinegro, vio salir al señor Satoshi, le miró con odio, sólo vino a complicar las cosas, él no merecía a Ash, simplemente no lo merecía.

**Y es aquí cuando me escondo con miedo y digo "¡No me maten!", pero así las cosas deben ser, el próximo capítulo Gary sabrá qué pasará con Ash. ¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	18. Capítulo 18 Despedida

**Hola amigos y amigas lectores, les dejo este nuevo capítulo con mucha alegría ya que hoy es mi cumpleaños XD sé que no tiene nada de importancia por aquí pero quería decirlo :P ja, ja, ja. **

**Gracias por sus reviews y por seguir leyendo esta historia:**

**Guest: Gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado, espero continúes con la historia**

**Allan Grayson: TwT lo sé, sé que me odian por lo que pasó en el capítulo 17 de esta historia, pero tenía que pasar eso para que Gary ya decida que hacer.**

**Les dejo este capítulo ya falta muy poco para que todo termine y este capítulo Gary sufrirá, pero esperemos que actúe de forma correcta y ya haga lo necesario para tener a Ash en sus brazos :P Empecemos :D **

18

Despedida

Gary fue a buscar a Ash después de un día sin verlo, tenía que saber ¿qué había pasado?, ¿Satoshi los había convencido para irse a vivir?, no podría vivir lejos de Ash, a pesar de estar con él en poco tiempo, quería al chico, lo adoraba, no podía imaginarse una vida sin él. Tocó la puerta de los vecinos y fue abierta por Ash.

–Hola Gary, ¿cómo has estado? –preguntó Ash mientras salía de casa–. Iré a comprar unas cosas, ¿me acompañas?

Gary accedió a acompañarlo, Ash empezó a comentarle a su amigo sobre lo fácil que fue platicar con su padre después de todo.

–Nos pidió que nos fuéramos a vivir con él a Johto –mencionó Ash.

–Dudo que lo hagan, aún no terminas la escuela –dijo Gary.

–Tienes razón, pero, siempre he querido conocer Johto, hablamos mi madre y yo y decidimos que era lo mejor, después de todo, somos familia y debemos estar **por siempre juntos** –mencionó Ash sonriendo.

Gary se detuvo, ¿acaso Ash se irá en serio?, ¿lo dejaría solo?

–Eso quiere decir, que sí piensas irte –mencionó Gary con dolor.

–Sí, mañana nos iremos, hoy mi mamá fue por mis papeles en la escuela –explicó Ash–. Fue divertido mientras duró, ¿te gustaría ir al cine hoy como despedida?

Gary le miró, Ash se percató que el castaño estaba triste.

–Ash, por favor… no te vayas –Gary le abrazó con fuerzas.

El pelinegro devolvió el abrazo con alegría.

–No te preocupes Gary, estoy seguro que volveremos a vernos –dijo Ash consolando a su amigo.

–¡No! –exclamó Gary soltándose de su amigo–. ¿No lo entiendes?, realmente no quiero que te alejes de mí, has sido lo mejor que me ha pasado y no te quiero perder.

Gary estaba llorando.

–Qué lindo de tu parte Gary, pero no te preocupes, aún tienes a los demás de la escuela, ya se llevan bien, has ganado nuevos amigos –explicó Ash.

–¿Acaso no lo entiendes? –preguntó Gary–. No te quiero como amigo, te quiero mucho, te quiero, me gustas y no quiero alejarme de ti

Ash se quedó callado, se sorprendió por lo que le acababa de decir Gary, ¿acaso estaba enamorado de él?, no podía ser, si sólo demostró ser su amigo, Ash no evitó sonrojarse un poco ante eso, Gary al ver que el pelinegro no respondía se acercó y le dio un beso, Ash no sabía qué hacer ante eso, el castaño por otra parte disfrutó lo que hacía, el beso duró cuatro segundos, los cuatro segundos que el de ojos verde agradeció tanto, deseaba desde hace días poder besar al pelinegro, sentir sus labios tocar los suyos y ahora lo pudo hacer, al fin se había atrevido a hacerlo. Al soltar los labios del chico, sólo se atrevió a mirarlo, El pelinegro mostraba duda y sorpresa en sus ojos, su sonrojo había aumentado.

–Gary, yo… –Ash no sabía que decir.

–Por favor, no me dejes, no podría vivir sin ti –mencionó el castaño.

–Gary, es muy amable de tu parte –mencionó el joven apenado–. Pero ya tomé la decisión, además no creo que me quieras, es nada más una fijación tuya.

Gary se deprimió al escuchar la respuesta de Ash, sintió a su corazón volverse pedazos, Ash no aceptó sus sentimientos y aún así se iría lejos de él, Gary se alejó de él dejándolo solo sin importar que el pelinegro le hablara. Se alejó lo más posible intentando olvidar todo, sólo se atrevía a gritar.

–Gary, Gary –escuchó cerca de él–. Gary, despierta.

De un momento a otro se encontró en su alcoba y su abuelo le observaba preocupado, todo fue un sueño, o mejor dicho una pesadilla.

–¿Te encuentras bien?, estabas gritando –mencionó su abuelo.

Gary se talló los ojos para quitarse el poco sueño que tenía.

–¿Y Ash? –preguntó al fin.

–¿Ash?, supongo que en su casa –mencionó su abuelo.

Gary se levantó de la cama y salió de prisa, a pesar de que su abuelo le hablara, no le importó estar en pijama, llegó a la casa Ketchum y tocó la puerta con desesperación y el pelinegro la abrió.

–Hola Gary… ¿por qué estás en pijama? –mencionó Ash intentando no reírse.

–¡Ash! –exclamó Gary cosa que asustó a su amigo–. ¿Te vas a ir a Johto con tu padre a vivir?, eso me dijo ayer tu papá.

Ash le miró sorprendido.

–¡Ash, por favor, no te vayas! –le rogó su amigo mientras le abrazaba.

En eso sonó el teléfono.

–¿Gary que tienes? –preguntó Ash soltándose del castaño–. Entra.

Gary entró a la casa, Ash por otra parte fue a responder el teléfono.

–¡Bianca!, ¿cómo se la están pasando? –preguntó Ash feliz–. Sí, muchas gracias, no te preocupes, ya falta menos para salir de la prepa… ¿Gary?, sí aquí está conmigo, vale… Gary, Bianca quiere hablar contigo.

Gary se sorprendió por aquello, tomó el teléfono y Ash se alejó.

–Hola Gary, me alegra saber de ti, ¿cómo va todo con Ash?, ¿ya le revelaste tus sentimientos? –preguntó Bianca.

–Hola, no, no lo he hecho –respondió el joven.

–Hazlo antes de que sea tarde, la madre de Ash me llamó ayer y me dijo que Satoshi apareció y les pidió que fueran a vivir con él, recuerda si no te atreves a decírselo, Ash nunca se dará cuenta –mencionó Bianca–. Me tengo que ir, Alexia me está llamando, nos vemos.

La chica colgó, Gary por otra parte sólo observaba a su compañero.

–Ash, Satoshi me dijo que quería llevárselos a Johto, ¿lo harás? –preguntó Gary con temor.

–Ayer nos pidió eso, me gusta mucho Johto, siempre he querido conocer esa región, es una buena oportunidad, mi padre me dijo que hay escuelas muy buenas ahí –contó Ash, Gary por otra parte temió lo peor–. Pero mi mamá y yo dijimos que no, ahorita nuestra vida está en Paleta y queremos quedarnos aquí más tiempo.

Gary le miró alegre, se acercó a Ash y le volvió a abrazar.

–Me alegra saber eso, no podría soportar la idea de que… ya no estarías aquí –mencionó Gary.

–Gary, ¿qué tienes? –preguntó Ash con duda.

–Nada, sólo estoy feliz de tenerte cerca de mí –le susurró en su oído.

Ash se sonrojó al escuchar aquello, sólo podía observar el cabello y espalda del chico por el abrazo, el pelinegro sintió por unos momentos como su corazón latía con más fuerza al estar cerca del castaño.

**Aquí termina el capítulo, ¿qué les pareció? Si se preguntan porque puse en negritas la frase por siempre juntos, bueno fue porque cuando revisaba este capítulo estaba escuchando la canción Por siempre juntos de Pokémon XD si no la han escuchado háganlo, es muy buena; por mi parte les digo, sólo 2 capítulos más y está historia acabará **** Nos leemos pronto! **


	19. Capítulo 19 Fin del semestre

**Tadaaaa, aquí está el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia, gracias por los reviews y seguir aquí. **

**Lina okazaki: Lo sé, sé que muchos me querían matar por los capítulos XD pero así tenía que ser para que Gary actuara :P**

**Sin más que decir les dejo a leer espero disfruten este capítulo donde pasará algo inesperado.**

19

Fin del semestre

El semestre pasó de prisa, Satoshi prefirió vivir cerca de Delia y Ash en pueblo Paleta, por el contrario, Gary salía lo más que podía con Ash, hacían sus tareas y estudiaban juntos, Gary a pesar de querer no se atrevía aún a revelarle a Ash sus sentimientos. Ni aun cuando tuvo varias oportunidades de decirle las cosas en las fiestas que eran invitados. Pero aún así no se atrevía a decirlo, cuando lo intentaba hacer cambiaba de tema por pena.

Después de la graduación, todos los compañeros decidieron celebrar en grande, Dawn había decidido hacer una fiesta en su casa a partir de las seis de la tarde, Ash y Gary llegaron puntualmente, de hecho fueron los primeros en llegar por lo que ayudaron a Dawn con los preparativos.

–Y bien Dawn, ¿ya sabes a que universidad asistirás? –preguntó Ash.

–Sí, iré a Sinnoh, escuché que en esa región se encuentra una muy buena universidad para los que quieren ser coordinadores pokémon, ¿y tú? –preguntó Dawn.

–Pienso ir a Kalos a estudiar –respondió Ash.

Gary escuchó atentamente, se le había olvidado que después de la preparatoria, tendría que estudiar su sueño de ser un investigador pokémon, ya había elegido la universidad, pero eso significaba que él y Ash tendrían que tomar caminos distintos.

Después de media hora, llegaron todos los invitados al lugar, se colocó música, bebidas y comida para que disfrutaran a gusto, recordaban desde que entraron a la escuela y la llegada de todos los estudiantes. Hubo risas siempre, varios tomaron fotos para recordar ese gran momento. Las horas pasaron y la noche llegó, Ash platicó un momento a solas con Tracey cosa que a Gary le dio un poco de celos, pero después de unos momentos Ash volvió con él.

–Oye Gary, ¿no te gustaría salir al patio de Dawn –preguntó el pelinegro con nervios.

Gary accedió y salieron los dos solos, Gary se dio cuenta que el jardín de la chica era muy lindo.

–¿Estás emocionado? –preguntó Ash.

–¿Sobre qué? –respondió con otra pregunta.

–Ya nos hemos graduado y podrás estudiar lo que deseas –dijo Ash.

–Sí, la verdad estoy algo emocionado –dijo el castaño–. ¿Cuándo te irás a Kalos?

–Hablé en la mañana con Bianca por teléfono, pienso irme pasado mañana para ir conociendo el lugar –mencionó Ash–. Al principio me daba miedo dejar a mi mamá sola, pero ahora que mi padre ha vuelto, ese miedo desapareció; por cierto, ¿en dónde estudiarás tú?, nunca te había preguntado eso.

–Tenía planeado estudiar en Hoenn, pero aún no lo decido bien –mencionó Gary.

–Vaya y ¿por qué no estudias en la universidad de Kalos también? –preguntó Ash emocionado–. Ahí también está la carrera de investigador pokémon.

Gary le miró sorprendido, no esperaba esa sugerencia, a veces Ash era muy sorprendente, en eso recordó algo que había pasado meses antes. Un joven entrenador pokémon llegó al pueblo Paleta a casa de la familia Oak para entregarle unos archivos a su abuelo, al ver a Ash con pikachu, les retó a un duelo, Ash accedió y la batalla dio inicio en el jardín Oak, el entrenador pokémon utilizó como pokémon a un Bulbasaur, Ash ordenó a pikachu usar ataque rápido después de un impack trueno, el entrenador pokémon contraatacó pero después de unos cinco minutos, Ash salió vencedor. Gary observó al pelinegro mostrar toda su fuerza y empeño en esa batalla, sus ojos brillaban de emoción y tenía una mirada llena de poder, al ganar la batalla Ash abrazó a su pikachu y le felicitó, Gary estaba muy sorprendido al igual que su abuelo y el mismo entrenador que felicitó a Ash. El pelinegro sin duda alguna llegaría lejos si se lo proponía. En ese momento Gary no lo pensó más, fue junto a Ash y le dio un fuerte abrazo de felicitación cosa que provocó en el pelinegro un sonrojo y ponerse nervioso.

–Estudiar en Kalos, suena interesante –dijo Gary observando el cielo.

–¿Eso significa que sí? –preguntó Ash.

–Claro que sí, niño Ashy –sonrió Gary.

Ash se sonrojó al verle, observó sus ojos verdes y le gustaron mucho.

–¿Te ocurre algo Ash? –preguntó Gary con duda.

–Es solo que… –Ash pensó bien en sus palabras–. Es una locura pero…

–¿Pero? –Gary se le pegó más al joven para estar tan solo a cinco centímetros de distancia.

Ash no soportó eso, tomó el rostro del castaño y le dio un beso, Gary por otra parte no sabía qué hacer, nunca se imaginó que Ash pensaba besarlo, Ash le soltó y le miró, Gary seguía sorprendido.

–¿Por qué fue eso? –preguntó Gary ruborizado.

Ash le miró avergonzado, en ese momento Gary no pudo decir nada, Ash le había besado, estaba feliz, pero algo triste, él quería ser el que le hubiera besado desde antes, colocó una mirada de tristeza y Ash se percató de ello. En eso Gary se dio media vuelta, quería alejarse de Ash, sólo porqué aún así no se atrevió a decirle lo que sentía por él.

–¡Gary, yo lo siento! –dijo Ash para que Gary se detuviera–. ¡Confundí las cosas, perdóname!

Gary fue de prisa al baño sin importarle dejar a Ash solo en el jardín, al entrar al baño se detuvo a pensar en lo que había sucedido, el pelinegro le había dado un beso y él no se atrevió a decirle nada, no se atrevió a decirle sus sentimientos, ¿qué rayos le había pasado?, ¿por qué no correspondió ese beso?, fue la primera vez que tuvo los labios de Ash con los suyos y aún así no dijo nada. Tardó en el baño cinco minutos y al fin decidió salir para decirle lo que sentía a Ash.

Lo buscó en toda la fiesta pero no lo encontró, en eso Dawn se acercó a él.

–Gary, Ash se fue, dijo que se sentía un poco mal, pero me pidió que te diera esto –dijo Dawn entregándole una hoja de papel doblada.

Dawn se alejó y Gary la abrió para leer lo que había ahí, "_Lo lamento, no volverá a pasar" _La culpa llegó en Gary, Ash había malinterpretado su actitud, fue un completo idiota, si no hubiera actuado así, el pelinegro hubiera sabido la verdad y quizás ya estarían juntos, fue un completo imbécil, tenía que buscarlo, al llegar a la puerta de la casa, una persona le detuvo.

–Hola Gary, ¿cómo estuvo? –preguntó Tracey.

Gary le miró extrañado, no sabía de qué hablaba.

–Ash habló conmigo hace rato para preguntarme unas cosas –contó el joven–. Me dijo que empezó a sentir un cariño mayor hacia ti, yo le dije que eso era obvio, se veía desde lejos y que desde un principio todos creíamos que él y tú eran novios.

Gary se quedó mudo ante eso último.

–Le dije a Ash después que me negara que eran pareja, que es obvio que tú le querías, no por nada actuabas diferente a otros años, le insistí que se atreviera a decirte las cosas, él admitió que te quiere –dijo al fin Tracey.

–¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Gary sorprendido de toda la información, así que Ash estaba interesado en él.

–¿No te lo ha dicho? –preguntó apenado el joven–. Cielos, creo que arruiné la sorpresa, por favor Gary, prométeme que no le dirás nada a Ash, se supone que iba a ser sorpresa.

Gary sonrió.

–No te preocupes, no diré nada, tengo que retirarme –Gary salió para buscar al pelinegro.

Gary siguió caminando esperando encontrar a su amigo, lo buscó por todos lados, sin resultado, por dentro estaba feliz y a la vez triste, Ash le había besado y se enteró que estaba interesado en él, por el otro, él actuó como un tonto y dejó al pelinegro solo para que pensara que no había correspondido a sus sentimientos. Llegó cerca del lago de pueblo Paleta esperando encontrarlo ahí, algo le decía que su amigo se encontraba ahí, al llegar, pudo observar a Ash sentado observando el lago sin ninguna compañía más que de la luna y estrellas. Gary fue de prisa a su lado.

–¡Ash! –por unos momentos Gary recordó cuando miró ahí a Ash anteriormente cuando aún andaba con Paul, ese chico que odiaba.

Ash volteó y se levantó de prisa.

–Gary, yo lo siento en verdad, lamento haberte hecho eso, confundí las cosas, te ruego me perdones –dijo Ash asustado y con ojos cristalizados–. Supongo que ya no quieres hablarme y no te culpo, no te preocupes, ya no me verás cuando vaya a Kalos, olvida la invitación que te hice, supongo que la vas a querer rechazar… te prometo que no te volveré a ver.

Gary escuchó todo con dolor, no quería que Ash se fuera lejos de él, no quería separarse de él, tenía que decirle.

–Ash yo, no… –

–No te preocupes por nada, estaré bien, lamento haberte hecho eso –mencionó Ash intentando colocar una sonrisa en su rostro y decidió alejarse.

Gary se acercó a él para ponerse frente a él y tomarle de los brazos, Ash no supo qué hacer ante eso.

–Veo que aún no entiendes –dijo Gary para abrazar la cintura del pelinegro y besarlo.

Ash se quedó mudo ante eso, Gary le estaba besando, sin pensarlo le devolvió el beso y así duraron hasta que tuvieron que soltarse.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Ash sonrojado.

–¿No te das cuenta? –preguntó Gary igual de sonrojado–. Me gustas, a decir verdad me llamaste la atención desde que te vi, al principio quería negarme, por eso te traté mal y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento por eso, pero ya no puedo más, necesitaba decírtelo, me gustas mucho y quiero que… quiero que… ¡seas mi novio!

Al fin se atrevió a decirlo, después de tiempo, al fin lo dijo, sus manos empezaron a sudar en nerviosismo, Ash estaba más rojo que antes al escuchar aquello.

–Gary, ¿es en serio? –preguntó el pelinegro.

Gary movió su cabeza de arriba abajo esperando una respuesta a su pregunta. Ash sonrió ante eso y le dio un abrazo con todas sus fuerzas provocando que ambos cayeran, Ash sobre él.

–¿Aceptas? –preguntó el castaño igual de nervioso.

Ash se limitó a darle un beso ante esa pregunta confirmando su respuesta. Gary por otra parte estaba muy feliz, al fin se había atrevido a decir todo y Ash le había aceptado, no se trataba de un sueño más, era real todo y al fin tenía a Ash junto a él, desde ahí se juró no permitir que nadie le hiciera daño ni se lo quitara.

**Y aquí termina el capítulo, ¿qué les pareció?, espero haya sido una buena forma de unir a estos dos y que les haya gustado mucho, ya sólo un capítulo más y diremos adiós a esta pareja, nos leemos pronto **


	20. Capítulo 20 Rumbo a Kalos

**Hola a todos o debería decir, hasta luego TwT así es, este es el último capítulo de esta historia, gracias a todos por su apoyo y por sus reviews, sus reviews me permitieron continuar esta historia.**

**Allan Grayson: Me alegra saber que te gustó el pasado capítulo, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y seguir esta historia.**

**Eee: Muchas gracias **** espero te guste el final.**

**Espero les guste el final.**

20

Rumbo a Kalos

Gary había preparado su equipaje para ir a la nueva región, se preguntaba cómo sería vivir ahí, estaba emocionado, pero lo estaba más gracias a que estaría junto a Ash, ellos vivirían junto a Bianca y Alexia que accedieron a esa propuesta. Ya había guardado toda su ropa, libros y más cosas, observó su cuarto y se dio cuenta que a pesar de que al principio no le gustaba Paleta, le extrañaría, ahí tuvo su infancia y conoció a gente maravillosa que extrañaría.

–¿Listo? –preguntó su abuelo al entrar en su alcoba.

Gary afirmó la pregunta, tomó su maleta y abrazó a su abuelo.

–Gracias por todo –le dijo.

–Para nada, espero que cuando tengan vacaciones vengan a vernos –mencionó su abuelo–. Y otra cosa.

Gary le observó.

–Más te vale que no arruines las cosas con Ash –dijo al fin, Gary rió ante eso–. Será mejor irnos, Delia, Satoshi y Ash nos han de estar esperando.

Salieron para ir a la casa Ketchum, vieron en el jardín a Ash junto a su pikachu que eran abrazados por Delia y Satoshi.

–Espero que no llegáramos en mal momento –dijo el profesor Oak.

–No se preocupen, me alegro que ya estén aquí –dijo Delia limpiándose una lágrima del ojo.

–Será mejor irnos de una vez para que alcancen el avión –mencionó Satoshi.

OOOOOO

Llegaron al aeropuerto, el lugar donde tenían que despedirse, Ash estaba platicando con el profesor Oak y sus padres mientras Gary decidió ir al baño.

–Muy bien Ash, diviértanse y sobre todo cuídense –dijo Satoshi.

–Eso haremos –sonrió Ash acariciando a pikachu.

–Y Ash –dijo el profesor Oak–. Espero que cuides bien de mi nieto, te lo encargo.

Ash movió su cabeza de arriba abajo con una sonrisa, al llegar Gary, se escuchó en las bocinas que el avión rumbo a Kalos estaba a punto de despegar, la despedida llegó para a continuación subir al avión y buscar sus asientos, Ash estaba muy emocionado al igual que pikachu, Gary por otra parte estaba distraído viendo a Ash.

–¿Ocurre algo Gary? –preguntó Ash.

–Nada, sólo estoy feliz –respondió Gary.

–Me imagino, iremos a Kalos –respondió el pelinegro emocionado.

–Por eso y porque estoy a tu lado –mencionó Gary tomándole la mano a su pareja provocando un ligero sonrojo en Ash.

La noche llegó, Ash y pikachu dormían, Gary por su parte prefirió leer uno de sus libros favoritos de pokémon, la mega evolución, libro que le obsequió el pelinegro, recordó cuando conoció a Ash, cuando estuvieron en la boda de Bianca y cuando se dieron su primer beso, observó nuevamente al de piel bronceada y le acarició la mejilla. Estaba feliz por tener a Ash junto a él, haría lo necesario para tener a Ash siempre feliz.

Tardaron un día entero en llegar a Kalos, cuando el avión llegó al suelo del aeropuerto, Ash observó la ventana junto a pikachu y ambos estaban emocionados al ver la nueva región siendo cobijada por los rayos del sol.

–¡Genial! –exclamó Ash.

–¡Pika, pi! –le acompañó pikachu.

–Veo que están emocionados –dijo Gary.

–¡Claro!, al fin podré estudiar para ser un maestro pokémon –respondió Ash.

Bajaron del avión para al fin sentir el suelo de la nueva región, a lo lejos pudieron observar a Bianca y Alexia que les estaban esperando.

–Bienvenidos –mencionó Bianca al ver a los chicos, se acercó a Gary para darle un abrazo–. Me alegro que al fin te atrevieras a decirle la verdad.

Gary le sonrió ante esas palabras.

–Supongo que han de tener hambre, vayamos a comer –dijo Alexia.

Las chicas caminaron seguidas por los dos hombres. Gary aprovechó para tomarle la mano a Ash.

–¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Ash ante esa actitud.

–Sólo quiero que todos los de Kalos sepan que te quiero mucho –respondió el de ojos verdes.

Ash sonrió y le dio un beso al joven en respuesta.

–Ey noviecitos, apúrense –rió Bianca.

Sin duda alguna, Gary sabía que de ahora en adelante su vida sería buena y llena de sorpresas pero que compartiría al lado del pelinegro, varias emociones tendrían en esa nueva región pero ambos se prometieron que superarían lo que fuera necesario.

**Bueno chicos aquí está el final de la historia, por si se preguntan que pasa después, buenos pues ambos terminan sus carreras y en mi historia Ash si gana ligas para ser un buen maestro pokémon XD espero les haya gustado este fic tanto como a mí, fue divertido escribirlo muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo y dejar sus reviews ya que con sus opiniones me ayudaron a mejorar la historia, es tan triste ya acabó esta historia pero no será el fin de Satolink XD, les informo que estoy escribiendo un fic nuevo pero en este caso sería como protagonistas Ash x Serena ya que esta pareja es mi favorita en el mundo pokémon :P la iré subiendo aquí y espero puedan leerla y darle la oportunidad, también pienso escribir otra historia de Gary x Ash, ya tengo la idea fija con todo y el final, sólo debo pasarla a la computadora para tenerla. Gracias por su apoyo y palabras alentadoras a todos ya que sus palabras me hicieron seguir publicando este fic, no es el final, nos leeremos pronto, ¡Muchas gracias a todos! Atentamente Satolink :D**


	21. Aviso importante y ni tan importante

**Aviso Importante y ni tan importante XD**

**Hola a todos los lectores de un nuevo estudiante, les informo que el día de hoy subí dos nuevas historias a mi cuenta tituladas el reencuentro (historia pokémon para los amantes del amourshipping "Ash x Serena") y la segunda historia en base a los amantes del palletshipping Ash x Gary titulada Una apuesta un amor, por si pueden tomarse el tiempo de leerlas y dejarme sus opiniones se los agradeceré bastante.**

**Sin más que decir les doy gracias por terminar la historia de un nuevo estudiante :D **

**Atentamente**

**Satolink **


End file.
